The Betrothed Mother
by darkiceone
Summary: Kagome has been promisd to marry since brith to a guy she doesn't even know. But what happens when she is rapped? What happens when her soon to be husband is her worst ememy? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

**Summary to 'The Betrothed Mother': Kagome had always been carefully watched over and kept from having any boyfriends since she had an arranged marriage. But what happens when she is raped and her soon to be husband, whom she's never met is her worst enemy? Read and find out!! **

"Mama I'm leaving!" the long raven haired girl yelled as she grabbed her bag. She was wearing a long white and blue Sunday's vest dress. With her was a small matching purse and some white sandals.

"Ok...be home soon. I don't want you out so late." her mother called out.

"I won't bye." she called out as she began to walk out of the small apartment.

Her life was unlike any other girl you would meet in Tokyo. She couldn't date and she couldn't go out unless a parent was with her. On her left hand was a silver ring with two hearts holding a diamond. 'I will not meet my soon to be husband until my senior year. I'm a freshman so three more years to go.' she thought as she walked through town. She had no idea what her furture husband was like or if he was the same age as her but that didn't matter as long as he wasn't a jerk. After finishing her shopping she stopped by a store and asked for Suki.

"Kagome! What's up?" a girl with short blue hair asked.

"Hey Suki I was wondering if you'd be able to make it to my get together next week?"

"Yeah what time?"

"It's on a Saturday at seven so don't be late."

"I'll try...do you need a ride home? I'm almost done here." she offered.

"No...I have to get going any way."

"Ok...be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Kagome left the store and looked down at her watch only to realize that it was already late. 'Shit mom is going to have my head if I don't get home soon.' she thought as she walked faster. As she walked down the darker part of town she got a feeling that she was being followed. Just as she passed a dark alley she was pulled into the dark and her mouth was covered. She dropped what she held as she heard the cold voice say, "May, may, may...you are very pretty. How about we have some fun?"

"Please I have very little money...just take it." Kagome said as she tried to holdback the tears.

"Money?...I want something else so I suggest you go along or you might find your self in an early grave my pet." she heard him growl.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the man in front of her. He had orange hair, fangs and along with that a sharp set of claws. 'He's not human...'she thought. Her thoughts were cut short when she felt his clawed hand cut her dress open.

"No!" she yelled as she tried to get free.

"I told you...to be quiet pet." he growled as he dug his claws into her flesh.

Kagome felt the pain and stopped as she felt his claws dig into her skin. Tears ran down her side as he pinned her hands above her head and began to kiss her neck. 'No!...This can't be happening...it has to be a night mare.' she kept telling her self as he began to rome her body with his hands and mouth. Her night mare soon became a reality when she felt him enter her. As he moved in and out of her she could hear him call her his pet and chant some unknow lanuge. All she could do was cry and wished she wasn't there as he moved in and out of her body. 'No...NO!' her mind screamed. "Get off of me!" she yelled as he climaxed within her.

A dark blue light soon surrounded her and he was soon thrown back against the wall with so much force he was knocked out. Kagome pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. Once the woman picked up Kagome said, "I've...been raped...please help me." she cried as she closed the rip of her dress.

"Stay calm mam...where are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm...a block away form the mall...I'm on Tour Street." she answered

"Are you around people?"

"No...I'm in the only alley on this street...please help...he's still here." Kagome cried.

"Help is on the way...does he have a gun?"

"I don't know...I threw him against the wall and he passed out."

"Is he a demon?"

"Yes...please help me." she cried.

The next five minutes Kagome was crying and waiting for the police to arrive. She had hung up the phone and called her mother. She just wanted to go home and cry. As the police arrived her mother pushed her way through the coward. As soon as Kagome saw her mother she began to cry harder. Her mother quickly ran over to her daughter and said, "Shh...Everything is going to be ok."

"What am I mama...what am I?" Kagome cried as she held on to her mother.

"Mam are you this girl's mother?" a police officer asked.

"Yes...have you caught the man who did this?" her mother asked as she looked up to see the officer.

"Yes...he was taken to the hospital. Is your daughter a miko?" he answered as he took out a small note pad and a pen.

"Yes...her power was to be hidden till she married but seeing as how she was in danger her binding broke." her mother explained.

"We have to take your daughter to the hospital." the officer stated.

"No! I want to go home...please mom." Kagome cried.

"Kagome we have to take you." her mother stated.

Kagome nodded and followed her mother and the officers to a car. After spending the night and being told she was free from any sexual transmitted disease Kagome went home. After a month passed Kagome found out she was pregnant.

"Kagome are you sure you don't want an obortion?" her mother asked.

"Yes...I don't want to kill my baby." she answered as she held her stomach.

"Hey sis am I going to be an uncle?" Sota asked.

"Fine but we are moving to Japan. We are going to live with your grandfather." their mother stated.

"What about school?" Kagome asked.

"I've taken care of every thing just pack our plane leaves at five in the morning." she answered as she walked into the kitchen.

**Two Months later. **

"So is it a boy or girl?"

"Sango?! I want it to be a surprise." Kagome answered.

"Come on we're best friends, besides I have a right to know." Sango said as they walked out of the school building.

"And why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Because I am going to be the god mother after all." Sango answered.

"What are you doing here Higurashi?" a cold feminine voice hissed.

"None of your fucking business Kikiyo." Kagome hissed back.

"Get lost Kikiyo...we want the week to end happily so get lost whore." Sango said coldly.

"Save it orphan...as for your friend she might as well drop out. She's to weak to handle an ugly child and school." Kikiyo stated.

Kagome began to glow a very dark blue. She turned to Kikiyo and paralyzed her and yelled, "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! I DON'T WANT YOU THE FUCK NEAR ME OR MY SISTER SO LEAVE!" before throwing her to the side of the building.

"Sango keep that pregnant bitch away form my girl friend." a growl as heard from a hanyou with silver hair as he caught Kikiyo in mid air.

"Fuck off Inuyasha...we don't need crap form you either." Sango hissed.

"Go to hell!" Kagome yelled before walking off.

The next day at school Kagome and Sango walked into the class and found posters all over the wall that said, 'Kagome Higurashi is a whore.' Kagome ran out and ditched school for the rest of the week while Sango did some ass kicking.

**Five Months later. **

Kagome lay on the hospital bed in pain. She was giving birth to a premature baby boy. As the pain grew all she could think was. 'If I ever see her after high school I am going to kill her.' her angry thoughts were cut short when she heard the doctor say, "Ok one more push and you're done."

"Easy for you to say you prick." she hissed as she held on to her mothers hand for her final push.

"Coagulations...you have a healthy baby boy." the doctor said as he handed her, her child.

"My baby...my sweet little boy." Kagome cried as she held him.

"Miss Higurashi...what is his name?" a nurse asked.

"Shippo...Shippo Higurashi." Kagome answered.

"Kagome you need to rest." her mother said.

"Mama I want him in the room with me." Kagome requested.

"I'll see what I can do dear." her mother replied.

After Kagome was moved into her own privet room, Sango Sota and her grand father were allowed to come in. As they came in they saw Kagome holding a small baby. She looked up and said, "Every one...meet Shippo Higurashi...the newest member of our family."

"Shippo...I like the name." Sango said.

"Hi Shippo...I'm your uncle Sota." Kagome's brother said.

"Kagome why is your child a full demon?" her grandfather asked

"I remembered him chanting as he did it...I guess it was to keep him form being a hanyou." Kagome replied.

"Dad we'll talk about it later." Kagome heard her mother reply.

All her grandfather did was nod and stay quiet. Kagome slowly fell asleep thanking god that her baby was safe. 'I will be a good mother. I will not leave him for my mother to raise.' were her last thoughts as she went to sleep.

**A/N: Well there you have it, the first chapter is up and revesed. I hope you like it and there may have not been any changes but I do hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**A/N: A month after Shippo is born Kagome's grandfather dies and Sango moves in with Kagome after her family is killed in a car accident. I know I skipped it but I wanted to get to the good part. I hope you don't mind. **

"Yes! Finally summer vacation!" Sango yelled as she held her weapon and gym bag.

"Yeah well summer just means more work hours." Kagome replied in a calm tone.

"Come on Kagome...this is going to be great. It's the summer before our senior year! Why are you so down" Sango asked.

"Sango you know why I wear this ring right?" Kagome asked as she showed her the silver ring, with two hearts holding a diamond.

"Yeah, you said it was what kept your power hidden at first and then that you are promised to someone." Sango answered.

"Well I get to meet my soon to be husband sometime before school starts." Kagome replied.

"Will I be able to meet him?" Sango asked with curiosity.

"Who the hell would want to marry you?" a voice was heard.

"My lovely Sango would you do me the honor and bare my children." another was heard.

"Miroku you pervert stay away from my sister and as for you Inuyasha...fuck off before I kick your ass." Kagome hissed.

"Just leave us alone..." Sango added.

"And why the hell should I? I can do whatever I want." Inuyasha replied.

"Just cuz your rich don't mean shit you spoiled brat." Kagome stated.

"Kagome come one we're going to be late." Sango said as she took held of her arm.

"Look who's talking...you got pregnant and got the school to let you stay." Inuyasha shot back.

"Just go find your hore...wait she left you for a full demon. Nice try Takahashi." Kagome said before walking away.

"Burn...she got you there bro." Miroku was heard.

"Shut up...let's just get to my place." he growled in anger.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she caught up to her sister.

"What? He deserved it." Kagome replied as she pulled out her car keys.

"Uh...well if your getting married shouldn't you practice being nice. I mean no offence but you can be a real bitch." Sango said.

"What? Do you really want Miroku touching you?" Kagome asked.

"No! But he doesn't deserve to be blasted either." Sango answered with a small blush.

"Whatever let's just get home...Shippo ought to be hyper." Kagome answered.

Kagome and Sango only took ten minutes to get home. As they ran up the shrine steps they could hear Kagome's mother and Sota yelling at Shippo. Kagome quickly got up and found her son up in the god tree climbing higher and higher into it. That's when she heard her mother yell out, "Shippo get down before you fall!"

"No!" he yelled his favorite word out.

"Shippo get down now!" a very angry Kagome yelled.

"Kagome! He's been up and doesn't want to take his nap." her mother said relieved that her daughter was home.

"Mommy!" the three year old yelled as he jumped out of the tree and into his mothers arms.

"Hey sis." Sota greeted.

"Shippo you have to listen to nana and Sota while I'm gone." Kagome scowled as she held him.

"How was your last day?" her mother asked.

"I'm just glad that I get a relaxing summer...I have to work at seven till mid night." Kagome answered.

"I don't work so I'm going to be watching Shippo." Sango stated before her mother could answer.

"Hey sister Sango." Sota greeted.

"Hey Sota...do you need help with dinner mama?" Sango asked.

"If you don't mind you could help me. Kagome you should start getting ready for work. It's five." her mother said as they all walked into the house.

"Ok Shippo your going to behave for uncle Sota right?" Kagome asked

"Yes mommy." he replied in a disappointed tone.

"Good...when I get out we'll have dinner and I'll read to you." Kagome said as she handed Shippo to Sota. 

"Oh Sango...Kagome I have to speak with you two later." their mother said as she walked into the kitchen with Sango.

"Ok" they both said.

Kagome walked up stairs and into her room. She gathered her clothing and walked into her bath room. As the tub filled up Kagome turned on her lab top and put some music on to help her relax. She looked at the scars that were on her tigh. 'It will always haunt me. I will never be able to forget...especially now that he's out of jail.' she thought as she got into the tub. As she soked in the water she began to think. 'I vowed to let no man touch me ever again. I promised my self that Shippo would be taught right. I don't want to get married.'

"Sango dear, could you set the table while I finish cooking the fish." mama Higurashi requested.

"Yes mama...should I call Shippo and Sota?" Sango asked as she set the plates.

"No, we'll wait till it cools a bit." she answered.

"Ok...I'm going to go and tell Kagome that dinner is ready." Sango said.

"Just get Sota and Shippo, she should be down in a bit."

"OK."

Sango walked into the living room and found Sota and Shippo watching a movie. Sango got the remote and stopped it. Sota and Shippo both turned to Sango and said, "We were watching that."

"Mom say's dinner is ready." she said.

"No! Movie time!" Shippo yelled.

"Shippo it's time to eat, we'll watch the movie after words." Sango told him.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise, now come on it's getting cold." Sango answered.

After everyone was seated and had barely begun to eat, Kagome walked in and sat by her son and mother. Once she sat down she handed Shippo his food and began to eat. After cleaning up the mess Shippo made and the table Kagome got her keys and left. Kagome worked at a local restaurant as a waiter. It was an ok place but at least the pay was good. 'This is my last day before I get my three days off.' she thought happily.

"I still don't see why we have to go out to some fancy restaurant to eat." he growled.

"Because it is your fathers' birth day so get dressed." his mother hissed.

"Feh...isn't Sesshomaru coming?" he asked.

"Inuyasha if you don't go and change now you will be grounded for a week!" she hissed.

After getting her son to go and change they left the house as a family. Inuyasha's parents his half brother and his brothers mate got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. They were told to wait a while before a table for five was available. After a fifteen minute wait they heard a cheerful voice ay, "Welcome to Midoriko's I will be your waiter for the evening so please follow me."

"About time." Inuyasha mumbled which he in turn received a slap from his mother.

As they followed the girl Inuyasha recognized the scent and the girls figure. It wasn't until he saw the girls face that he remembered the girl's name. As they all got seated Kagome handed them a menu and said, "What will you like to drink?" as she tried her best to sound happy.

"I would like some green tea." a deep voice was heard.

"I would like some green tea as well." followed a cheerful voice.

"I would like a cold cup of water with three lemon slices." the older woman stated.

"Green tea." was all that came form the eldest man.

"And what about you sir?" Kagome asked as she waited for Inuyasha's order.

"What do you have?" he asked as a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"We have green tea, water, coke, sprit, red flash and orange coke." she answered.

"I'll have some organ coke." he answered.

'This is going to be one hell of a night.' Kagome thought as she walked away to get there drinks. Kagome came back and gave every one there drinks but before she could ask for there orders she heard Inuyasha's annoying voice say, "Can I please have more ice."

"Of course sir...how much more?" she answered.

"About four more." he replied.

"I'll be back to take your orders." she said as she got Inuyasha's drink and left.

"Inuyasha since when did you have a specific amount of ice in your drinks?" Sora asked.

"since our waiter was one of his class mates." Sesshomaru replied.

"Inuyasha you better not." she warned.

But before Inuyasha could reply Kagome was back with his drink. After words she took down every one's order and got ready for one hell of a night. 'Please god help me.' she thought. By the end of the night she was frustrated and mad. As soon as she got home she got Shippo and went to bed hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

**A/N: Well there you have it, the first chapter. I hope you like it and I hope you don't mind all the skipping parts. But I do promise it will get better so I do hope you continue to read this story. See you all in the moon less night. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Mommy! Mommy wake up!" Shippo yelled as he gently pushed his mother to wake up.

"Uh...Shippo honey...stop it." Kagome said as she slowly pulled the covers over her head.

"Mommy! You said we were going to the park today." Shippo whined.

"Fine...just let me get up." she sighed as she slowly claimed out of bed.

"Mommy is nana or uncle Sota coming with us and auntie Sango?" Shippo asked as he got off the bed.

"No, for the next three days it's going to be just you and me." Kagome answered as she opened up her arms. "Now let's go and get something to eat."

"Ok." he said as he jumped into her arms.

Kagome and her son walked down stairs and found Kagome's mother up. She had barely started breakfast when they had walked into the kitchen. Kagome placed her son on his high chair and gave him some juice while saying, "Morning mom...where's Sota and Sango?"

"Morning dear...Sota is still asleep and Sango was called into work." she answered as he mother began to add the eggs into the hot frying pan.

"Oh...did she take the car?" Kagome asked.

"Yes dear...she said she'd be back by two."

"Oh well, after we eat Shippo and I are going to the park." Kagome said as she got some cereal.

"Are you or Shippo going to want eggs?"

"No thanks mom...Shippo honey do you want eggs?"

"Yes!"

"Ok dear there almost ready." Kagome said as she began to eat.

"Kagome how was work?" her mother asked as she served the eggs into the child's bowl and her own plate.

"Oh don't remind me...that jerk showed up with his family." Kagome hissed as she tried to forget the night.

"I'm sorry I asked...here you go honey." she replied as she handed her grandson his food.

After Kagome and Shippo were done eating Kagome changed her son into some dark green pants and with a matching shirt. After words she got into a pair of black pants and a black shirt that said, 'Love is for the weak minded.' in red letters. They were out of the house by ten. Kagome and Shippo walked down the streets and reached the park in ten minutes.

"Let's swing mommy!" Shippo yelled.

"Ok honey...come on I'll race you." Kagome said as she put him down.

"I'm goanna win!" he yelled.

Kagome held back and allowed her son to win. She began to give him push as he laughed at the height he was at. Kagome was glad that she finally had time for her son. 'I hope my 'husband' likes kids.' she thought. She would have gone deep into her thought if it weren't for her son yelling out, "Mommy Ice Cream!"

"Calm down dear...let me stop the sing and then we'll get you some ice cream." Kagome said as she tried to catch the swing.

"Mommy!" Shippo yelled as he jumped off and landed a few feet away.

"Shippo next time tell me. Now come on let's get you your ice cream." Kagome said as she took his hand.

"Mommy I want strawberry and chocolate." Shippo said.

"How about you get chocolate and I'll get strawberry and then we'll share." Kagome said as they reached the ice cream place.

"Ok." Shippo said.

While Kagome and Shippo were out mama Higurashi looked through an old jewelry box and found a number. After pulling it out she closed the box and hide it so that none of her children could...well would find it. After words she walked back down stairs and picked up the phone. Mama Higurashi dialed then number and didn't have to wait long before someone picked up and said, "Hello Takahashi residents."

"Hello is Mrs. Takahashi in?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Oh this is Robin."

"On moment."

After a short while of waiting she heard a woman's voice say, "Robin is this really you?"

"Yeah it's me...listen we have to get our soon to be newly weds to meet soon."

"Why?"

"Well I never got a chance to call but it turned out Kagome got pregnant and gave birth to a fox demon but he wasn't a hanyou."

"How can that be?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me that. Listen I think we should wait a month. I'll bring Shippo over so that he'll feel safe."

"What about your daughter?"

"She won't know."

"Ok call me later when you have more details and information."

"Ok...bye."

Shortly after mama Higurashi hung up the phone the front door was heard open. Mama Higurashi turned to see who it was and saw Shippo covered in ice cream and Kagome looking very angry. Before she got a chance to greet them she heard Kagome say, "Get upstairs to your room now. I'll be there to change you in a bit."

"Yes mama." a very sad Shippo said as he ran up to his room.

"What happened?"

"Shippo was hell bent on going down the slide with the ice cream so when I cased him he ran and tripped only to land on the ice cream." Kagome explained.

"Poor dear...I'll make some cookies while you give him a bath." mama Higurashi said.

"Ok...we'll be down in a bit." Kagome said as she ran up stairs. Kagome reached her room and found a tear filled Shippo crying by the window. "What's wrong honey?"

"I'm sorry mommy...I didn't mean to make you mad." he said before he began a full out cry.

"Shippo honey it's alright...I'm not mad." Kagome said as she hugged her child. "Shh...come on let's get you in the bath. Nana said she'd have cookies ready." she said gently.

"Yeah!" he yelled.

After Shippo was washed and dressed Kagome walked down stairs as her son ran into the kitchen yelling, "Cookies!" Kagome smiled and walked into the kitchen and found Sango eating some cookies with Shippo while her mother cleaned up.

"I thought you weren't getting out until two."

"Oh hey Kagome...they found someone else since I forced them to give me overtime." Sango replied happily.

"That's great...Shippo don't eat so much you haven't had lunch yet...can I have the keys?" Kagome said as she sat down next to Sango.

"Yeah there on the key holder." Sango replied.

"Kagome are you going out?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I want to go and get a few things. Shippo is going to come with me so don't worry." Kagome answered.

"Can I come with?" Sango asked.

"Sure...we're going to the mall...I'm going to take Shippo to the beach." Kagome answered.

"Oh that's great dear...can you please buy some for your brother? Get him two pair as well as Shippo." her mother asked. as she reached for her purse.

"Don't worry about the money mom...I made lots of tips last night so I'll pay for Sota's too." Kagome said as she took her wallet.

"Ok...be safe." she called.

"We will...come on Shippo let's go." Kagome said as she got her keys.

"Wait for me!" Sango yelled.

Kagome opened the car door and strapped her son in his car seat. Once every one was in the car Kagome drove off. After two minutes of silence Sango put some music on so the whole way there they were jamming out. After they found a good parking space Kagome, Sango and Shippo got out of the car and walked in.

"So where to first?" Sango asked.

"How about we look around. Then we'll get all the swimming stuff before we leave." Kagome said.

"Games!" Shippo yelled.

"Sounds like we're going to the arcaded first." Sango replied.

"Sounds right?" Kagome said.

"Yeah! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Shippo yelled as he got free and ran off.

"Shippo no!" Kagome yelled but was too late.

Shippo ran through the cowards thinking it was a game. He had no idea that he had lost his mother and aunt. As he ran he turned back to see them only to run into someone. Once he hit the floor her looked up and saw a man and a woman. The girl had black hair and brown eyes while the man had long silver hair and golden amber eyes.

"Hi there...are you lost?" the woman asked.

**A/N: You will not believe who finds him! Ha, sorry for the cliff hanger but I just had to do it. Any way hope you like the story so far and I'll see you all in the moon less night. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Kagome and Sango ran thought he coward and called out to Shippo. Kagome was so worried because he had gone into the demon part of the mall. 'Shippo!' her mind screamed over and over as she hurried to find her son. Kagome was busy running that she hadn't noticed Sango reach her side. Kagome was so worried that she began to glow and made all the demons around her get out of her way. Just as she was about to break down she heard her son yell out, "Mommy!"

Kagome turned to the direction where she heard her son and saw a tail dog demon with a girl that was holding her son. Kagome didn't bother to tell Sango anything and just ran to the three. Once Kagome reached them she bowed and said, "Thank you very much...Shippo you shouldn't run off like that." she said as she opened her arms to welcome her son.

"No problem...wait your that girl from the restaurant." the girl said as she handed the boy over.

"Oh...yeah...um hi." Kagome replied. 'Shit Inuyasha's family members.' she thought.

"This is your son?" a cold voice asked.

"Yes...it's all very complicated...I'm sorry he bothered you Mr. Takahashi." she replied in a very polite manner.

"I'm sorry about last night." the girl spoke

"Oh it's alright, I'm used to it really...Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome stated.

"Please just Rin."

"Yes...my brother is quiet brain less." he said.

"Thank you but there is no need...umm I'm sorry but I have to get going but it was a pleaser." Kagome said before running off.

"What a girl."

"Sesshomaru...I think you should of offered her a job." Rin hissed.

"Indeed...I think I just found my office newest record keeper." he said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Kagome held her son tightly as she followed Sango. Sango entered the archade and searched for her god child. After checking the whole place she turned around and found a happy Shippo and a very confused Kagome. Sango ran over to the two and asked, "Where was he?"

"Uh...out of all people...my son was found by Inuyasha's brother and sister-in-law." Kagome answered as they walked over to Shippo's favorite game.

"Talk about irony...so what are we playing?" Sango replied.

"Well I was thinking we could play verse in DDR after Shippo is done playing." Kagome said.

"Sounds good to me." Sango added.

After an hour of watching Shippo race, shooting, and playing basketball Kagome and Sango walked over to there game. Just as they were about to get on Kagome was pushed back and told, "This game isn't for stupid bitches, Higurashi."

"Watch your mouth around my son Kikiyo." Kagome hissed back.

"What do I care...I'm going to play." she replied.

"Then you won't mind a friendly game won't you?" Kagome suggested as she got on.

"Ok Higurashi but lets make things interesting. The loser has to run form this end of the mall to the other in nothing but a bar and panties." Kikiyo said as she turned to face her opponent.

"Ok...but I choose the first song." Kagome replied as she put in her money."

"Auntie Sango what is mommy doing?" Shippo asked.

"Just watch honey." Sango answered.

Kagome looked for a song with a good beat and a steady pace. Kagome choose 'La Bamba' and got ready to show this bitch that she wasn't as weak as they thought she was. In the first round Kikiyo and Kagome both got a prefect score and stared at one another. "You got lucky Higurashi...but now let's see how you can keep up with me." Kikiyo hissed as she looked for a song.

"Just choose your song." Kagome replied as she began to notice the small coward.

Kikiyo decided to chose a faster song in order to win. She chose 'Beethoven Sythmony' and was very shocked and enraged when Kagome got a prefect step when she messed up in two steps. Kikiyo turned to Kagome and said, "Your next bitch."

"I said watch your mouth Kikiyo." Kagome hissed as she chose "Butterfly". Kikiyo thought Kagome would go for a faster one but was surprised when the song was at a steady speed but had a lot of difficult steps. Kagome missed four steps while Kikiyo missed five.

"Chose the last song Kikiyo." Kagome said as she tried to look for her son and Sango in the coward. 'Where did they go? When did the coward get so big?' she thought.

"Well...this one goes to you Higurashi." Kikiyo said evilly as she chose the song. Kikiyo had chosen the song entitled, "Little Bitch." Kikiyo had thought she would last longer then Kagome. However she was terribly wrong. Kagome made each step effortlessly. Before the song was even over Kikiyo lost as Kagome made a prefect game. Once she won Kagome turned to Kikiyo and said, "Thanks...I didn't wan tot pick my favorite song cuz of you but that was fun. OH don't forget about our deal."

"You cheated!" Kikiyo yelled.

"I believe she didn't...we all saw it." a cold feminine voice was hear.

"And who the hell are you?" Kikiyo hissed.

"I'm Yura of the hair and as the girl stated there is a child amongst us so shut it and do your part of the deal." she replied just as coldly.

"If I want to FUCKING curse then I'll FUCKING curse all the fuck I want!" she yelled.

Before anything else could be said Kikiyo fell to the floor with a bloody noise. Kikiyo looked up to see who had hit her and found a really pissed off Kagome. Kagome looked down at her with hate and said, "I warned you and frankly if you don't do it I think you'd be doing everyone a favor. Now stay the hell away form me or your summer will be hell! Oh and that goes for your sultly ass friends too." before walking away. Kagome was to buys storming out that she had failed to notice that Rin and Sesshomaru had watched the whole thing. As they walked down the halls Kagome could be heard saying, "I don't ever want to know you got in a fight or that you said any of those words. Do you hear me?"

"Yes mama." Shippo answered.

"Kagome you kicked her butt!" Sango said, glad that some one finally did her in.

"Sango...Shippo never fight unless it is to protect someone you love or your self." Kagome added.

"Well...that was interesting." a cold voice was heard.

Sango and Kagome turned around and saw Rin and another guy Sango didn't know. Kagome handed Shippo over to Sango and faced the two before saying, "Were you following us?" in a stern voice.

"No and yes." Rin answered.

"Kagome do you know these people?" Sango asked as she got ready to protect her only family.

"Yeah...Rin did Shippo leave anything with you?" Kagome replied.

"Oh no...my husband Sesshomaru just wanted to speak with you." Rin answered.

"About what?" Kagome answered.

"You look smart and I was wondering if you would like to work for me." he replied as he handed her his card.

"What exactly would she be doing because if this is another one of Inuyasha's jokes then you can just..." Sango began t but was interrupted when Kagome said, "I'll stop by at your office for the interview around two tomorrow. Now if you excuses me I have to finish my shopping." before walking off.

"Well that went well." Rin said.

"Actually it went better than I thought...come on Rin we are going to be late." Sesshomaru replied.

"Yes dear."

Sango held Shippo tightly as she caught up to a very confused and stressed out Kagome. Once they reached her Shippo reached for his mother and was gladly held by her. Before Sango could say anything Kagome said, "We'll talk later lets just get the shopping done and get home."

"Ok but just promise me you're alright." Sango said.

"Mommy?" Shippo said sadly.

"I'm fine sweetie...come on let's go and get our swimming clothes" Kagome said gently as she turned to Sango gave her a look that meant 'later.'

"Yeah don't worry kid...your mom is a tough one." Sango said in order to convince herself and the child.

Kagome bought her brother a dark blue pair of swimming trunks and a pair of light blue ones. Sango got a two peace that was pink and black. Shippo on the other hand got a pair of orange and green set of trunks. When they got home Kagome asked Sango and her mother to watch Shipp while she left out some stress training out in the back with her miko power.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Kagome was up early the next morning and in a fair mood. Last night she had told Shippo that they would go swimming some other time since she had an interview. Shippo cried at first but when Kagome promised to take him to the amusement park the day after tomorrow he was cheerful once again. After barely starting breakfast she heard her son say, "Mommy?" as he walked into the kitchen with his blanket.

"Morning sweetly...would you like some pancakes?" Kagome asked as she got his plate.

"Mommy...I had a bad dream." Shippo said as he ran over to his mother.

"Shh...it's ok now...come on let's eat." Kagome said as she quickly made all his fear fade away.

"Yea!" Shippo yelled.

"Hey sis...why are you up so early?" a very sleepily Sota asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh I made everyone breakfast...it's pancakes." she said knowing how much he loved them.

"Um...thanks I could use something before my big scorer match." Sota said as he got some juice and a plate of pancakes.

"Scorer?...In the summer?"

"It's a practice match, anyway are you coming to the game with mama?"

"Sorry bro...I have a job interview for a better job."

"That's alright...so who's watching Shippo?"

Before Kagome could ask what he was talking about Sango ran down, shoved two pancakes in her mouth before getting the car keys and running out the door. Kagome turned to Sota and asked, "Does Sango work?"

"Yeah they called her in last night while you were training." he answered.

"Oh...what time are you guys leaving?" Kagome asked, 'Shit...I'm going to end up taking Shippo with me.'

"We're leaving before two so Shippo has to go with you." Sota answered

"Mommy where are we going?"

"We're going to meet someone and I need you to behave yourself the whole time. If you do then I'll take you to the park afterwards." Kagome answered as she held a very sticky Shippo.

"Ok sis." Sota was heard.

"After bathing and getting her son dressed Kagome turned on his favorite movie and set some toys down for him to play with. As Kagome got her clothing ready for her bath her door was opened and her mother walked in. "Kagome do you want me to look after Shippo?"

"No...I've got him but thanks...oh I'll do the dishes before I leave so don't' worry." Kagome was heard.

"Ok dear well the coach is here so we're leaving." she said before walking out.

"Shippo watch the movie I'll be out in a bit." Kagome said before jumping into the shower. 'Shit I'm going to be late.' she thought.

After her shower Kagome got dressed did the dishes and called Sesshomaru to in from him of her tardiness. Once they were ready to go Kagome got Shippo and left the house. Kagome arrived at 2:30 with a very sleepy Shippo. Kagome took the elevator to the tenth floor and walked to the assistant and said, "I'm Kagome Higurashi...I'm here to see Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Oh...umm please have a seat while I let him know." her stuck up voice replied as she gave the young mother dirty looks.

"Thank you." Kagome said coldly as she took a seat.

By the time Kagome was allowed into the office her son was sound asleep in her arms. Kagome walked in and sat down and waited for her feature boss to say something. After a few moments of silence she finally heard him ask, "What are your best abilities?"

"Well...so far I've surpassed my miko trainer and I'm good at math, reading, writhing and with computers. However I think I am a better mother." Kagome answered.

"I see...are you married?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No...It's very complicated." Kagome answered.

"Well how do you think about working with computers and filing most of my records." Sesshomaru asked.

"As long as it's a better pay I'll do it...I have to earn enough money to support this little one." she answered.

"Well are there any problems that will prevent you from working at your best other then your child's health?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome stayed quiet, she had no idea what to say or how to answer. In truth there was one thing but she had no idea if she could trust him. 'I just hope he doesn't tell his brother.' Kagome thought as she got up and placed her sleeping child on the chair. She looked out the window and put up a barrier around for her son and the room so that no one would hear before saying, "Yes...there is only one problem."

"If you don't mind but I need to know." he replied.

"It's my babies father...Sesshomaru I want to work for you and I feel that I can trust you but I must ask something of you before I explain my situation to you." Kagome said calmly and seriously.

"What is it you will have of me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I must ask you to tell no one of this. It's bad enough I get ugly looks for being a young mother." she answered.

"Very well then." he said.

"Well...my child's father just got out of jail and may come looking for us. This would be because..." Kagome explained her entire story and told him everything that had happened to her. She had no idea how he would take it but she needed the money for her son. By the time she was done with the story Sesshomaru was shocked and impressed by this girl.

"Well...I will offer you a paid for attorney should you need it. Should you need anything please feel free to ask." Sesshomaru said, 'I am going to beat the shit out of my brother!' he thought angrily.

"Oh thank you but that won't be necessary." she replied.

"Well then when can you start work?" he asked.

"Um...I would like it if you gave me three weeks. I have to give my two weeks notice at my other job and would like some time with my son." Kagome replied hoping that she wasn't asking for much.

"Very well then I'll be expecting you on..." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his calendar. "Oh on June tenth, is that enough time?"

"It's more then enough...what time should I be here?"

"I will need you her five days a week from eight to five." he answered.

"Ok...thank you very much." Kagome said.

"Mommy...mommy where are we?" a very sleepy Shippo asked as he woke up.

"I have to go but thank you...I will call your office in case I am able to come in earlier." Kagome said as she picked up her son.

"Yes...well if you excuse me I have a meeting." he said before walking her out and leaving.

Kagome took Shippo and left to the park to celebrate. After an hour at the park Kagome got them some food before she called home. Kagome was standing at a pay phone while watching Shippo run around. Kagome was brought back down to earth when she heard Sango's voice say, "Hello, Higurashi residents."

"Sango it's me...can you pick me and Shippo up we're at Soma park." Kagome said.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few." Sango replied.

"Ok thanks...bye." Kagome said as she hung up the phone. Kagome got her son and they walked back to the front of the park where Sango always picked them up. After waiting for about ten minutes Sango arrived and they both got in.

Mean while Sesshomaru walked out of the meeting and into his office and found his brother waiting for him with a from on his face. Sesshomaru walked right passed him and sat down. He looked at his brother and asked, "What is it?"

"Father told me to come get you...we have another family meeting." he replied.

"Tell father I'll be home in an hour. Now leave I am very busy." he growled.

"Why is Kagomes scent here?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down.

'He can't smell the pup...she must have put a spell to keep other demons away.' Sesshomaru thought before answering. "She was here for an interview."

"Feh...she's going to screw you over just to get back at me. Any way I'll let dad know." Inuyasha said as he got up to leave.

"I don't think she's capable of such childish things like you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied.

"You must really be in a bad mood." Inuyasha bit back before walking out. 'Damn someone must of really pissed him off.' he thought.

Inuyasha drove home and told his father. By the time Sesshomaru got home every one was sitting at the dinner table waiting for him. Sesshomaru sat down by his mate and asked, "So what was so important that I had to come home early?"

"We have some news." his step mother said.

"Good or bad?" Rin asked.

"Good...Inuyasha is getting married." his father said which caused the room to go into complete silence.

**A/N: Well there you have it, another chapter done and over with. I hope you guys didn't get to confuse in the beginning but I do hope you all liked it. Well see you in the moon less night. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Inuyasha sat in complete and utter shock. Since when the hell was he getting married and more importantly who the hell was he marrying. Once he processed this information he yelled, "Who the hell am I marrying?!" in pure anger.

"Inuyasha do not raise your voice at us!" his father growled.

"Let them explain Inuyasha...I am sure all of us here would like to know." Rin said in shock.

"Inuyasha you've been engaged since before you or her were born. You are going to meet each other very soon." His mother explained.

"How soon?" Sesshomaru asked with amusement. 

"You will meet your soon to be mate and her family in a month." his mother explained.

"So that's why you didn't want me to be with Kikiyo." Inuyasha said.

"Exactly...that and she was a plain out whore." Rin mumbled which caused Sesshomaru's grin to widen.

"Wait! I don't want to marry some wench I don't even know! And I am not going to!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up and stormed out of the room.

"That went well." Rin said.

Inuyasha ran to his car and drove off not caring how mad he might of made his mother or father. After a while of driving around he pulled out his cell phone and called Miroku.

"Miroku are you home?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Yeah...what you need?"

"I'm coming over and staying the night. Is that cool?"

"Of course...you want me to get us some drinks. My uncle is out cold already."

"Get a whole bunch of drinks cuz we're getting drunk."

"Damn...they pissed you off that much?"

"I'll explain when I get there." Inuyasha said before hanging up and speeding off.

"Ok...now where is the good shit?" Miroku told him self as he began to get the bottles.

By the time Inuyasha got there Miroku had more then thirty bottles of sake and liquor. Once in Miroku's room Inuyasha grabbed a bottle and began to drink. Inuyasha would have drunken the whole thing in one breath if it weren't for Miroku that asked, "What the hell happened?"

"I'm engaged to some bitch that I don't even know." Inuyasha growled before going back to his drink.

"Holly shit! Since when?" Miroku asked as he also took a drink.

"Apparently since before I was fucking born. I'm suppose to meet the bitch in a month." Inuyasha answered.

"Damn...is she hot?" Miroku asked.

"How the hell should I know...I've never met her!" he yelled as he reached for another bottle.

"So much for a summer of fun...your going to start planning your damn wedding soon." Miroku stated.

"The hell I will...I'm going to spend my summer with my best friend having some fun." Inuyasha replied.

"I am going to be your best man right?" Miroku asked.

"Of course you are...now I'm not going home tomorrow so what do you want to do?" Inuyasha said as he reached for some stronger shit.

"Ummm...I know let's go to the amusement park! We can play games, ride on all the roller coasters and more!" Miroku said happily as he went to his second bottle.

"That sounds like a great idea...now lets get drunk and forget about the bitch that damned me for life." Inuyasha said as he raised the bottle up in the air.

Meanwhile Kagome walked down stairs and over to the kitchen. Her mother, Sango and Sota already knew about her new job all she needed to do was call her manager and gave her two weeks notice. After two rings she heard a girl pick up and say, "Hello I'm Eri and what can I help you with."

"Hey Eri can you put Matt on it's Kagome."

"Oh hey...yeah hold on a minute." she heard her say before all she could hear was shuffling. After hearing people talking and the kitchen noises Kagome heard a guys voice say, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Kagome knew that the only reason he was worried was because she was the best worker he had.

"So you finally got a vacation and then you have some fun and decided to quit, well then get your butt into work tomorrow for the next two weeks other wise your fired with out pay." She heard him say in an angry voice.

"You jerk! Fine I'll come in but don't you think for one minute I'll stay for the whole fucking day!" she yelled.

"Whatever bitch...just get your ass to work tomorrow." Matt yelled before hanging up the phone.

Kagome hung up the phone and walked up into Sango's room with a mouth full of curse words. Sago turned and smiled at Kagome as she came in only to frown at her best friends face. She was angry as hell and glowing a dangerous blue. Before Sango could say anything Kagome asked, "Are you off tomorrow?"

"Yeah why?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

"Can you take Shippo to the amusement park tomorrow?" Kagome asked sadly and in an angry voice.

"Yeah but why aren't you coming with us?" Sango asked.

"My boss got pissed just cuz I gave my two weeks notice during my break." Kagome answered.

"But Shippo was looking forward to tomorrow." Sango replied.

"I know...so can you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah...will you be gone before we leave?" Sango answered.

"No, I need you to drop me off before you guys go." Kagome replied as she turned to leave.

"You ok?" Sango asked.

"No...but I will be." Kagome answered before walking out. Kagome walked into her room and got ready for bed. After she fell asleep Kagome completely relaxed and enjoyed her dreams of killing her soon to be x-boss.

After spending most of her early morning calmly explaining things to her son. Kagome got dressed and ready for work while Sango got Shippo dressed. After getting ready Sango strapped Shippo into his car stead while Kagome started the car.

"So...what time are you getting out?" Sango asked.

"Oh, don't know he just said to come in but don't worry I'll find my own way home." Kagome answered.

Meanwhile Miroku woke up with a huge headache to the yelling of his uncle. Inuyasha got up with an even bigger headache thanks to his sensitive hearing. He opened his eyes and growled out, "Miroku keep it down."

"Miroku! Your paying for another bottle of each and every one you both drank!" his uncle yelled.

"Ah...can't you keep it down uncle? Our heads hurt." Inuyasha heard Miroku' smart answer.

"No! It's your own fault so now you will pay the consequences!" he yelled.

Before Miroku could say anything Inuyasha got up and threw three hundred dollars at the old man while saying, "Here now keep it down." as he rubbed his for head to try and get to pain to away.

"Oh...uh...I'm going out Miroku." the old man said before walking out and closing to door.

"Thanks Inu...now I'm going to take a bath." Miroku said as he got up and looked for his clothes.

"Yeah whatever...I am going back to sleep." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't forget that we're going out later." Miroku reminded him.

"Feh."

After Miroku and Inuyasha got ready and took some thing for there hangover, they got in the car and drove off. The car ride was silent and quiet since they still had a splitting headache. By the time they got at the amusement park they were ready to have some fun. However, they had no idea that they were going to run into someone they knew.

"Let's go on that one!" a very hyper Shippo yelled.

"Ok just slow down." Sango said as she held on to him tightly.

"I want candy too!" Shippo yelled as he spotted the cotton candy stand.

"Shippo one thing at a time...what do you want first?" Sango asked as she stopped and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Candy." he answered.

"Ok." Sango said as she got up. Once Sango turned she saw Miroku and Inuyasha right in front of her but Inuyasha was out of hearing range so she looked down at Shippo "Shippo, once those two guys come over to us don't talk and don't call me aunt ok?"

"Ok." he replied knowing that the only time they told him not to talk was when they were hiding him or there was danger.

As they got closer to the candy stand Sango could feel all of her muscles tense up. She hopped that Shippo's bracelet would hide his mothers scent. Before they even reached the cotton candy stand Sango heard Miroku's unmistakable voice say, "My lovely Sango...I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"Uh hi." Sango said as she tried to act calmly. Thankfully most of her nerves were calmed so she would be able to lie. 'This is going to be hell.' she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Who's kid?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed the small fox demon.

"Oh this is Shippo...I'm baby sitting for the summer." Sango answered.

"My dear Sango...would you do me the honor and bare my children?" Miroku asked as he got on one knee and reached for her side.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled before punching him.

"To think you'd hold back since the kid is here." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What are you guys doing here any why?" Sango asked.

Before Miroku could open his bag fat mouth Inuyasha said, "There was nothing better to do."

"Would you mind if we joined you?" Miroku asked.

"Uh...Shippo would you mind if my friends joined us?" Sango asked. 'Please say no!' she thought.

"No...who are they?" Shippo asked shyly.

"I'm Miroku and this is my friend Inuyasha. So what do you want to do?"

"We were on our way to get some cotton candy." Sango answered.

"Well how about I pay for it." Miroku offered as he walked over to the stand.

"I want the blue one." Shippo said.

After buying the cotton candy and waiting for Shippo to finish eating it they began to walk around and look for some rides they could get on with Shippo. Sango and Miroku began to get to know each other more while Inuyasha kept an eye on the kid. Mean while Kagome had just finished cleaning up one of the three tables she was given when she heard Eri say, "Kagome I need you to sit a table for two."

"Coming..." Kagome called back. 'With my luck I'll probably get some one I hate.' she thought as she walked to the front. Once she got there she wished that she really should have quit. There before her stood Kikiyo and Naraku. She pushed under her breath before putting on a fake smile and saying, "Welcome to Midoriko's I will be your waiter for this afternoon."

"Well if it isn't Higurashi...you better get our orders right now take us to our table." Kikiyo hissed while Naraku just eyed her with hate.

"Right this way." Kagome replied. 'This is going to be a long night.' she thought. It had turned out that her boss put her from noon to close for the rest of the two weeks.

"Oi...would you two quit it and help me over here." Inuyasha growled as he helped a sick Shippo sit down.

"Shippo I told you but I guess now you know why you shouldn't go on a roller coaster right after you eat." Sango said as she picked him up and held him.

"I wana go home." Shippo said.

"Ok...let's get you home." Sango said.

"Is his mother even out of work yet?" Miroku asked.

"What time is it?" Sango answered.

"It's four thirty." Inuyasha replied.

"No...I'll probably bring him to my house and wait till six." Sango said as she began to walk to the exit.

"Do you need help?" Miroku offered as he noticed all the stuffed animals him and Inuyasha had won for the kid.

"Yeah I could use it." she answered.

"You coming Inu?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah I'm coming." he replied.

After getting all the toys in the trunck and a very tried Shippo into the car Sango thanked the guys and left. 'Who knew they could be fun.' she thought as she drove home. After Sango left Inuyasha and Miroku went back to Miroku's house. Half way there Inuyasha's cell phone rang. Inuyasha handed the phone to Miroku and heard him say, "Inuyasha's phone who may I ask is calling."

"Miroku...I need to speak with Inuyasha." he heard Rin say.

"Uh hold on..." Miroku said as he turned to Inuyasha. After getting the ok he handed the phone over.

"What is it Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"You need to get home now." she answered.

"Why the hell should I?" he growled out.

"Because your mother and father just walked into your room." Rin answered.

"Thanks...I'll be home in a bit." he said.

"What's up?" Miroku asked.

"I have to get home but I'll call later." Inuyasha said as he parked the car.

"Whatever later man?" Miroku said.

"Later." and with that Inuyasha sped off. Inuyasha had most of his CD's and important stuff hidden in there that his parents didn't approve of. By the time got home they were at the door waiting for him. Before he could say anything he heard his father say, "Clean your room now."

"Inuyasha dear how do you expect a girl to fall for you if you're a slob." his mother added.

"I'll go clean it." Inuyasha said before running up the stairs.

"You better...other wise your going to work for me the whole summer." his father called back.

'Shit...now I do have to clean my room.' he thought as he entered his room. Inuyasha turned to see his room and found a huge mess. With a small sigh he began to work. As he cleaned his room he came across a picture of who he thought was Kikiyo covered in paint.

**Flash Back**

"I don't care how rich you are I got these colors first!" a very pissed off Kagome yelled.

"Well if you want them then you can wear them!" Inuyasha yelled back before throwing it in her face.

**End of Flash Back. **

"I remember now...it was that Kagome who started it." he told himself out loud before finding another picture only this one was Kagome surround in a group of people wearing gym cloth and her hair was a mess.

**Flash Back. **

"Ok class today we will have groups of two fighting against one another. The list is on the wall so pair up." the coach yelled.

Inuyasha walked over and looked for his name. He was glad he didn't have to fight his best friend or his girlfriend but was happy at who it was. Next to his name it read, 'Kagome Higurashi.' Kikiyo came up to him and said, "Use your claws and cut the bitches hair." in a low whisper.

"Anything for you babe." he replied. So during the fight he remembered to push her buttons and got her so distracted that once he had an opening he sliced her hair.

**End of Flash back. **

He remembered how she froze at the sight of her hair on the ground. He remembered how her eyes became emotion less as the crowd gathered around her and laughed. But what he remembered the most was how she just stared at him in disbelief before jumping and punching him all over. Then he remembered the broken nose, the broken pride and busted lip.

"I was a real jerk." he told himself out loud as he threw the other pictures. And for the first time as he looked at all the pictures of Kagome about his pranks he realized how sad her smile was.

Later that night Kagome got home and went straight to the back of the house and began to train. She didn't care how late it was or what her mother would think. She needed to let out some of her pain. She needed to vent out all her anger. She walked over to the boom box and popped in a CD of evanesces and began to kick box. 'That bitch! That no good rotten bastard!' her mind yelled as she kicked, punched and blasted out her anger. 'I hate it! I hate them!' she roared at herself as she did flip after flip after flip.

"Nana...where's mommy?" a very sleepy Shippo asked.

"Come on honey...I'll change you while Sango goes and gets mommy, ok?" Ms. Higurashi said as she picked him up into her arms.

"Ok."

"I'll be back." Sango called as she walked out to the front door and made her why to the back. 'What the hell could of happened?' thought as Sango she made her way to the back,as she did the music got louder. Sango walked into the small training area in the back and couldn't believe her eyes. Kagome was kicking and punching while throwing small balls of miko energy every where.

the moment Kagome felt someone else walk into the room with her she stopped what she was doing and turned around ready to attack whoever had kept her from venting. As soon as Sango saw Kagome coming at her she took a defensive stance and got ready.

"Kagome stop!" Sango yelled but received no answer. Not even a smart ass reply. "Kagome!" Sango tried once more but still got nothing.

At some point Kagome had mange to trip her and got Sango on the floor, but just as she was about to punch Sango, Sango yelled, "Shippo needs you!"

At those words Kagome froze...her son...how could she have for gotten. Kagome lowered her hand and fell to the side, before running into the house and to her son. Once her son was fast asleep Kagome cried herself to sleep wishing she was stronger.

**A/N: Very one deserves to break down once and a while and in this case Kagome needed it. Any way I hope you guys like the fic and please review! See you in the moon less night. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

After finishing up her two weeks Kagome got up early and got ready for her new job. Since that night she had closed her self off and couldn't find the strength to open up to anyone other then her son. That morning after Kagome left home mama Higurashi walked over to the phone and called up her old friend.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Takahashi asked.

"I think we are going to have to move up the date." mama Higurashi replied.

"Why is that?"

"Kagome closed her self off. She won't laugh or show any emotion unless she's with her son." she explained.

"Well the mouth is almost up so let's let her get use to her new job and then we'll start introducing you, your son, your other daughter and your grandson before we have them meet." Mrs. Takahashi said.

"Ok...well I have to get going...my grandson is going to wake up soon."

"Ok bey."

"Bye."

Kagome walked into the huge building and went back up to see Sesshomaru. Everyone there looked at her with disgusted looks because of what she wore. She had a black shirt that said, 'I am the future of this country...be afraid, be very afraid.' with a pair of black baggy pans. But before she was even allowed to see him she heard a girl say, "Hello...are you Higurashi Kagome?"

"Yes um...are you supposed to show me around?" Kagome answered.

"Yes...I am Ayame Wolf. I am going to be working with you." she replied.

"Oh...hi umm...so where's our work place?" Kagome asked.

"Ok...first of all our space is on the sixth floor. We have our own office and our own securities." Ayame replied as she began to walk back to the elevator.

"Damn...so um what is it we do?" Kagome asked.

"Well the sixth floor is mainly records that need to be failed. So far I've only been able to go through some papers." Ayame answered.

"Well we better get started." Kagome said as the elevator doors opened.

Kagome didn't even flinch when she saw who was with Sesshomaru. She didn't even say a word she just made eye contact and left. Inuyasha followed his brother in confusion. 'What the hell happened to her? Her eyes are filled with pain. Wait what do I care.' Inuyasha thought as he walked into his brothers' office.

"Here are to file names that father wants. Go to the sixth floor and ask Ayame to hand you the files." Sesshomaru said as he handed him the list.

"Feh...are these all?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes now leave I have a meeting." he growled. 'Sorry Kagome...I didn't know I'd have to wait.' he thought.

Inuyasha walked out with out a word and made his way to the sixth floor. Ayame was surprised how fast Kagome worked. She and her had come up with a better filing system that would be a hell of a lot better. Kagome had gone to the front desk to get some papers when a voice said, "I need these files."

Before she could say anything Ayame said, "Mr. Takahashi...right a way sir. Kagome could you hand him a box so that he can put the files in." Ayame asked as she went to the back. She knew where these files where so it wouldn't take long.

"Sure Ayame...uh how many files are there?" Kagome asked.

"Ten..." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome walked over to a storing closet and took out a box that would fit exactly ten files if they were put in the right way. Kagome handed the box to Inuyasha and said, "I'll be back...I'm going to help Ayame."

"I'm sorry." he said as she walked away.

"What?" Kagome asked as she faced him.

"I said I'm sorry..." he growled.

"Don't you dare give me that bull just take your shit and leave me the fuck along. You've always hated me and you will always tormented me." She hissed before storming to the back of the room.

"Stupid bitch!" he yelled.

"Stupid dickless bastard!" Kagome yelled back.

Before the argument could continue Ayame came back with an enraged face, handed him the files and went back to the back to check on Kagome. Inuyasha took the files and left all the while thinking how he could mess with her up. Inuyasha would get back at her and she would pay.

"No! I want mommy!!" Shippo yelled from the roof top.

"Shippo get down now." Mama Higurashi yelled, "Sota get a ladder." she whispered.

"Ok mama." Sota said.

"I want mommy!!" Shippo yelled as he began to cry.

"Shippo honey, get down now." mama Higurashi yelled.

"No!" Shippo yelled as he noticed Sota climbing up the ladder and on to the roof. Shippo jumped from where he was on to a tree branch form the god tree.

Mama Higurashi watched in horror as her grandson leaped form tree to tree. He wouldn't stop until his mother got home. That would of been if he hadn't slipped on one of the tree branches. While Sota tried to catch him Ms. Higurashi held her breath but was relieved when Sango caught him and landed safely on the ground.

"Shippo I thought you said you were going to behave." Sango said.

"I want my mommy!" he yelled before hugging Sango and going into a bigger fit.

"Nice catch sis." Sota said.

"Thanks...mom are you ok?" Sango replied as she walked over to the two with ca crying Shippo.

"Yes...I'm fine dear. Shippo just gave me a scare." she answered.

"How'd he get up there any way?" Sango replied.

"If you would believe it he jumped" Mama Higurashi said.

"Yeah...looks like Kagome has to start training him." Sota added.

"Yeah and you'll have a training partner soon." Sango replied.

"Sango do you know what time Kagome is suppose to be home?" mama Higurashi asked as she began to walk back to the main house.

"Yeah, she gets out at five so she should be home by five thirty latest." Sango answered.

"Oh...well can you watch Shippo?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it mom." Sango answered.

"Mom can I go to the park?" Sota asked.

"I'll go with him so don't worry. I'll help Shippo get his mind off of his mother." Sango whispered as Shippo began to calm down.

"Alright...but be home before dark." she said.

Sango and Sota ran down to shrine steps and walked to the near by park. Once Shippo saw where he was he completely forgot why he was upset and began to play on the swings. Shippo jumped off the swing and landed at the top of the slides. Before he could run away he heard Sango ask, "Shippo you want to play catch with us?"

"Yeah we'll teach you how to hit a baseball too." Sota said.

"No!" he yelled before running from slide to slide before climbing all over the place. Sango left Sota to play on his own once she saw Shippo getting far form them. Soon Sango was joined by Sota when he two noticed how high he was beginning to climb up the trees.

Kagome had been driving home when she saw her brother at the park. She quickly sensed for Sango or her sons aura and then saw her son jumping tree to tree. She quickly parked her car and made sure she wasn't seen. 'Shippo you are in so much trouble.' Just as Shippo reached for the next tree branch he was caught and pulled down. Before he could yell and scream he heard his mothers voice say, "Youre in enough trouble so don't start."

"Mommy!" he yelled.

"Kagome!" Sango and Sota yelled as they reached her.

"What is going on here? Why was he up in the trees?" Kagome asked as she turned to face Sango and Sota.

"We asked him if he wanted to play with us but he said no." Sota began.

"But then he started swinging tree to tree just like at the house." Sango finished.

"Shippo...why didn't you listen to them?" Kagome asked as she looked down at her son.

"Mommy!" he yelled before going in to full blown out water works.

"Don't start because you know that doesn't work with me. When we get home you are going to sit in your room until Sango and nana tell me what exactly you were doing. Sango...Sota get in the car." Kagome said as she made it very clear that she was in no mood to argue.

Sango and Sota got in the car with out another word. And just as she had said Shippo went up to his room while Kagome sat down in the kitchen with her mother and sister. After a while of silence Kagome said, "Would someone please tell me what my son was doing."

After everything was explained and the punishment was set the small family of five sat down and ate. Kagome managed to open up and talk about her day before helping her mother with the dishes. In short her first day of work was one she would remember.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Soon three weeks flew by and every one could tell Kagome was happier at her new job. Shippo finally began to listen to his grandmother and Sota more after receiving a couple of punishments from his mother. Kagome had just picked up lunch for herself and Ayame when she noticed a wolf demon at the front desk with some flowers but he was just standing by him self.

"Uh...can I help you?" Kagome asked as she walked into the desk area.

"Oh no...I'm just waiting for Ayame...is she here?" the wolf demon asked. He was tall light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh yeah...who are you?" Kagome replied as she took the lunches to the back.

"Koga." he answered.

Kagome walked to the back and looked for Ayame but she couldn't be found. Kagome than used her miko energy to try to pin point Ayame in the building. Once she found her she walked back to the front desk and was about to tell this guys Koga where she was but instead she walked in to find the two making out.

"Uh Ayame?" Kagome asked getting ready to leave.

"Oh...Koga get off." Ayame said as she gently pushed him off." Kagome where's our lunch?"

"OH it's in the back...is he your boyfriend?" Kagome asked already getting protective of her new friend. 

"Oh no...He's my mate...my husband in demon terms." Ayame explained.

"Oh well I'm going to eat now...you want me to bring you your plate?" Kagome offered.

"No, I'll come eat with you in a bit. Koga has to get back to his work any way." Ayame replied.

"Ok...but I'm going to start eating so don't forget to put the 'out to lunch' sign." Kagome said before walking way.

"She seems nice. Who is she?" Koga asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Oh she's my newest friend. I'm inviting her to the wedding anyway you better get back to work. I have things to do." Ayame said before kissing him.

"I'll talk to you later love..." he growled back.

"Dido." she replied before taking the flowers with her to the back after putting up the sign.

Ayame went to the back and found Kagome already half way through her lunch. She was quiet and her eyes looked distant. Just as Ayame was about to say something Kagome said, "Your lucky...he really cares."

"Thanks...listen we're going to get married and I would like it if you cold make it." Ayame said.

"I'd love to but would you mind if I brought any son?" Kagome asked as she waited for the same reaction everyone had.

"Of course not...I don't know you were out of high school. You look so young." Ayame said.

"I'm going to be a senior and had my son my freshman year." Kagome explained.

"Oh...are you married?"

"No."

"The father better be paying child support. If you want I can get Koga to sue him."

"You don't care?" Kagome asked.

"No...I don't like to judge." Ayame answered.

"Ok...when's the wedding?" Kagome replied.

"Next month on the sixth."

"I'll be there...where's it at?"

"I'll give you your invite tomorrow."

"Ok...thanks." Kagome said.

Mama Higurashi had just gotten out of the taxi with her son and grandson. Today they were going to meet her soon to be in laws and they would meet her daughters soon to be husband. Shippo looked at his grandmother and at the house before saying, "Where are we?" in a shy voice.

"Oh, I'm here to see a friend...you'll love them and they have a game room." she replied.

"Mom...shouldn't Kagome know about this?" Sota asked.

"No...I will be the one to tell her so this is our little secret...right Shippo."

"Secret!" Shippo yelled. Most of the time when he was told to keep a secret he knew it was a happy gift for him, his mother or uncle.

"Good...now be very quiet." she told him.

Mama Higurashi knocked softly as she waited for someone to answered the door. She was surprised when a maid answered it and atomically lead her to the living room where her old friend was waiting for them. As soon as they were in the same room and the people they were there to meet a barrier was formed around Shippo which caused him to sit down Indian style and stay put.

"Does the child have miko powers?" a woman's voice was heard.

"No...It's a protective bracelet that his mother made with some of her miko energy. She doesn't like it when he's around demons or miko's if she's not near him." Mama Higurashi explained as she hugged her old friend.

"Mom...sis isn't going to like this." Sota said.

"Oh this is Sota my son and that is Shippo...Shippo honey don't worry your safe." Mama Higurashi said as she tried to get him to relax.

"I'm Mr. Takahashi...where is your daughter?" a deep cold voice was heard.

"She is working...she won't be joining us until the end of the month." she explained.

"Dear could you go get Inuyasha and Miroku...they could show these two to the game room while we talk." Mrs. Takahashi replied. Once her husband was gone she turned to mama Higurashi and said, "You look good Robin."

"Thanks...you look good too Sora."

"So what is your grandson's name?" Sora asked as she got closer to the barrier.

"Stay away...you might get hurt." Sota said as he walked into the barrier and held his nephew.

"Come now child I'm a strong and very well trained miko." Sora said as she got closer. Sora quickly stopped once she noticed the barriers change. It was a clear color and gave off a very dangerous aura.

"I'm sorry Sora...Shippo just has to relax." Robin explained.

Before anything else could be said or done the barrier began to glow and change color form color as Mr. Takahashi (Riku) and the two boys walked into the room. Inuyasha kept his distance while Miroku tried to see how close he could get once he was close enough he heard Inuyasha ask, "How are we suppose to watch them?"

"Just lead them to the game room and watch them...we must speak." his father answered.

"Inuyasha...Miroku don't get to close to them just yet." Sora replied.

"We don't need to be told." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha led the way.

"Does your son know that he will be a father?" Robin asked.

"No...we haven't told him...so how are we going to get the love birds to meet?" Sora asked.

"We could have a small, family pool party. It'll be on the Thursday of next week once she gets out of work." Robin answered.

"Your daughter is working for my son...I'll have him let her out early so that she won't get here to late." Riku said.

"Thank you." Robin stated.

On there way to the game room Shippo looked up at Sota and then back at the two boys. They seemed to be in deep thought and talking so he turned back to Sota and said, "I know them."

"Where did you meet them?" Sota asked as he stopped and forced the barrier to keep any demons form hearing them.

"At the amusement park with auntie Sango." Shippo answered.

"Don't answer any of their questions...they can't know who your mommy is until she meets them." Sota said.

"But why?" Shippo asked.

"Because one of the two is going to marry your mommy and she wants them to know her once she sees them." Sota explained as best as he could.

"Ok."

"Oi...are you two done?" Inuyasha growled

"We're coming." Sota said.

Once they were inside the game room Shippo's barrier was lowered since he was completely relaxed. Him and Sota began to play basketball when both Miroku and Inuyasha walked over to them. Before any of them could ask a question Sota said, "Don't even ask because I'm not giving you my sisters name and neither is my nephew." as he made a basket.

"Clever one aren't you...fine...but just answer me this...is this kid really your sisters?' Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah now bug off we're trying to play." Sota snapped.

Inuyasha pulled Miroku aside far enough so that neither Shippo nor Sota could hear them. Once they were out of range Inuyasha turned to Miroku and said, "You're going to ask Sango on a date."

"What for...I like her but she's going to say no."

"I need to know the kids mother and my soon to be wife...mean while I'll get the rest of my shit for the prank." he growled.

"Whatever...I still say the prank is going too far." Miroku replied.

**A/N: Well it's another chapter up and I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to thank all of my readers and I would also like to ask for more reviews. See you in the moon less night. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

While each passing day Robin took her family to visit her friend's house, her daughter was at her job working and thinking. She had started receiving roses while at work. She was surprised when she and Ayame were called up to Sesshomaru's office that day.

"Do you think he's mad?" Ayame asked.

"Why would he be mad...all we did was improve the filing system." Kagome answered as the two walked out of the elevator.

"But what if he didn't like it?"

"He doesn't even know our new system so chill out." Kagome whispered before turning to the lady at the desk and ay, "We're here to see Sesshomaru."

"Yes...he's waiting so go right in." she said with an attitude.

"Whatever bitch." Kagome hissed before walking into the office with Ayame behind her.

Kagome and Ayame walked in and took a seat. The office was empty and quiet. Ayame turned to Kagome, only to see her glowing a soft blue color. Ayame was sacred when out of no where Kagome's eyes snapped open and she said, "He's coming."

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't track me like some dog." a cold voice was heard as the sound of a door closing was heard.

Ayame and Kagome turned around and watched Sesshomaru walk pass them and to his desk as he set some papers down. Once he was seated he pulled out some papers and handed it to them before saying, "These are the improved schedules for next week."

"But all our hours are the same expect for Thursday. Why?" Ayame asked.

"Both of you will have evaluations on your new system. I want to see if both of you know it well and came up with it or if one of you did all the work." he explained.

'I got the afternoon shift...cool I get to sleep in.' Ayame thought. "Ok well we should get back then." she said.

"Yeah...Sesshomaru would you want us to explain the system?" Kagome asked as she got up.

"We'll see...now if you excuse me." Sesshomaru said as he motioned for them to leave.

"Of course." they both said.

Kagome and Ayame both walked out and back to there job. After work Kagome drove home and found the house empty yet again. She looked at the answering machine and saw one new message. She walked to the machine and pressed play as she put her bag down.

'First message.' "Hey, Kagome mom called me at work and said not to worry oh and don't come get me I have a date with Miroku. I'll explain everything when I get home...bye." 'End of message.'

'Umm...guess I should start on my chores.' Kagome thought as she began to do some laundry. After straitening out her room and getting most of the laundry done Kagome ordered some pizza and waited for her son to get home. Five minutes after she had began to eat her mother, Sota and a passed out Shippo came home. Kagome turned to them and as soon as she saw her sleeping son she stopped eating took him form her mother and said, "Where were you guys?"

"At a friends house...where's Sango?" Robin answered.

"She had a date...where were you guys?" Kagome replied while not dropping it.

"Don't worry sis...besides we bought him his own bed." Sota said.

"Mama, what did you buy now?" Kagome asked.

"We were shopping and I found a perfect size bed for Shippo. You just need to remodel the room on your day off." her mother answered.

"Then who's going to watch Shippo?" Kagome shot back.

"We will...now get him to bed he's very tried dear." her mother said.

Not wanting to wake her son she did as she was told and left her mother to clean up. Once Sota knew his sister was behind closed doors he turned to his mother and said, "You can't keep it up for long. She just noticed AGAIN that the barrier went up."

"Shh...Sota just help me clean up and I'll handle your sister." she hissed as she took a bit of an uneaten slice of pizza.

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you." Sota said as he did what he was told.

The next morning Kagome woke up at the exact time as Shippo did. Kagome made breakfast for herself and her son before going up stairs with her son. Her mother walked in and was surprised at what she saw. She had heard lots of moment and laughter so she walked to the sounds which were coming form her daughter's bed room. When she opened Kagomes door she found a clean but disorganized room. Shippo was helping her set up the room and at the same time he was also playing with his toys on the floor. Mama Higurashi let out a small smile and said, "Shippo honey let's let Kagome finish the room."

"No! Mommy said I could help!" he yelled as he latched on to his mothers' leg for dear life.

"Don't worry mom I can do both...is Sango home?"

"Yes...do you want me to get her?" she answered.

"Yes please...Shippo you can put your toys over there for now." Kagome replied.

"Ok mama." Shippo said as he ran with his toys in hand to where his mother told him to place them.

A few minutes later Sango walked into the room with a happy and dreamy look on her face. When she walked in she saw Kagome struggling with the bed frame and quickly ran to help her. Once that was done Kagome turned to Sango and asked, "I take it the date was good?"

"Very...he didn't even grope me or say any thing...we have so much in common." She said as she zoned out.

"Good to know...well are you going out?" Sango asked.

"No...why?" Kagome answered.

"I was hoping to start Shippo's training after we were done with the room." Sango said.

"Do you know where she's been going? Sota won't tell me?" Kagome asked.

"It's a secret!" Shippo yelled.

"Don't worry Kagome...I'm sure everything is fine. Now I'm going to get some food." Sango said as she got up to leave.

"Ok...we'll be down when we're done." Kagome said as she and Shippo began to change the bed sheets.

"Have fun you two and don't make a mess." Sango told them before leaving the room.

By the time both Shippo and Kagome were done with the room, it was two in the after noon and Kagomes mother along with Sota were already gone. Kagome and Shippo checked the whole house before finding Sango warming up at the small dojo at the back of the house. Sango had just finished stretching when she heard Kagome say, "Ready to teach your god-child how to fight?"

"Yeah...have you told him that's it's only meant for self defense?" Sango replied

"Yeah...I also told him we were going to see his demon attacks." Kagome answered as Shippo walked in.

"Mommy said not to fight unless someone I love is in trouble." Shippo said happily.

"Ok well first let's see how strong your attacks are and what they are called...Shippo honey close your eyes and just try to see your self doing your attacks." Kagome explained.

Shippo did as he was told and surprised both his mother and his aunt when it only took him tow minutes of consecrating before he opened his eyes and told them he had found it. Kagome turned to Sango and smiled before turning back to her son and saying, "Ok well let's see them."

Shippo got up and jumped in the air while getting ready. Once he was high enough he yelled out, 'Fox fire.' before a green flame appeared. After words he took out one of his snake toys and yelled out, 'Fox magic' which caused his toy to grow in size. After words he turned to his mother and asked, "How was that mommy?"

"That was great honey now let's teach you how to defend your self." Kagome said as she showed him.

"Ok first you have to learn how to block an attack honey so watch how your mommy blocks mine and don't worry I'm not going to hurt her."

Mean while Inuyasha reached the top of the stairs and his room going unnoticed. Everyone was to busy with there newest guest so it made things easily for him. Once he closed the door he shoved the black bag under his bed before calling up Miroku. Once he answered Inuyasha asked, "Did she tell you?"

"Yeah...we have so much shit in common...she even gave me her number." a very happily Miroku answered.

"You didn't get the mothers name did you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh no I completely forgot." Miroku answered.

"Feh...whatever look I already got the shit, have you talked to your cousin?" Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah but don't you think its a little harsh man?" Miroku asked as he still didn't agree with his idea.

"No...That bitch deserves it...I have to go so see you Thursday morning." Inuyasha growled before hanging up. Bitch will regret it…she should of believed me.' he thought before going down for dinner.

**A/N: Hey I hope you guys liked the chapter and I hope there aren't as many mistakes. Please review and see you all in the moonless night. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

That weekend Kagome and Sango spent it training Sota and Shippo while mama Higurashi continued to visit her best friend. Most of the week flew by that now it was Wednesday and Kagome and Ayame found them selves cleaning up the office and making sure that everything was in place when a delivery man showed up. Ayame walked to the front and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is a Kagome Higurashi here?" a boy asked as he held half a dozen roses.

"Yeah just hold on." Ayame said as she walked to the back of the office. A few minutes later Ayame came back with Kagome and said, "This guy just asked for you."

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked coldly.

"Yeah...sign that you received these roses so I can get back to my job." he answered.

"Fine...give me the damn paper." she hissed.

After signing and looking at the roses Kagome found a card. She got it, opened it and read, 'My angle soon I will reveal my self to you and we will be together. We will meet tomorrow and only then shall I declare my love for you.' After reading it Ayame took the note, read it and said, "Wow...looks like you have an admirer."

"Great just what I need...come on we have to finish up before I come in tomorrow." Kagome said.

"What about the flowers?" Ayame asked.

"I'll put them in the back with my stuff. Can you hand them please." Kagome answered.

"What do you think your mom is going to say?" Ayame asked as she handed her the roses.

"Don't know...don't care." Kagome said as she tried to calm her nerves. 'He couldn't have found me so fast...could he?"' she thought.

After getting the office completely clean and neat both girls took a small break. There break was cut short when they heard people asking for copies of some files and others they needed. By the time Kagome got home she was tried. She walked in and found a site she couldn't believe. There in her living room. In her house were Miroku and Sango actually getting along? Kagome quickly made herself know when she asked, "What is the pervert doing here?" in an icy tone.

"Kagome...we were just watching a movie...sorry Miroku but it's late. I'll call you later." Sango said as she quickly walked him out.

"Ok later Sango...bye Kagome." Miroku yelled.

"Having fun?" Kagome asked.

"Loads...what's with the roses?" Sango answered.

"Don't know...this guy says that we're going to meet tomorrow." Kagome replied as she placed them in a dark corner.

"I think it's sweet." Sango stated.

"Sweet my ass...the fucker will probably leave once he finds out I have a kid." Kagome hissed.

"Wow...what has you so tensed up?" Sango asked.

"Sorry...it's just I get evaluated tomorrow and I'm actually nervous...if I screw this up its back to crappie jobs." Kagome answered.

"Don't worry you'll do fine...now let's go out to eat. Mom left us money." Sango said as she showed her the money.

"Again?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah...apparently...is it a bad thing?" Sango asked.

"No...It's just I want to spend time with my son but I can't...oh well, I'll talk to her later." Kagome said as she handed Sango the keys.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Sango asked as she got up.

"No, Shippo's barrier has been going wroing" Kagome said.

Sango and Kagome went out to eat and didn't get back till ten. Kagome went straight to bed knowing she would need her rest for the day ahead. She had no idea what tomorrow had in stored for her. Kagome was ten minutes early the next morning ready for here evaluation. Kagome had just finished reaching for a file for one of the secretaries when she heard a cold voice say, "That was fast...you both made some improvement."

"Sesshomaru...good morning sir." Kagome said as she slightly bowed.

"Good morning...now I would like to see the back for starters." he replied as he made his way behind the front desk.

"Of course, this way sir." Kagome said as she led him to the back. 'Boy he really doesn't beat around the bush does he?' she thought.

Once Sesshomaru entered the back room he was surprised at how clean these two girls had it when before it used to be such a mess. Everything was in order and all the cabinets were properly lined up. After a while of silence Sesshomaru brought out of his shock when he heard Kagome ask, "Would you like to see the inside of the cabinets?"

"Of course...I think I'll have a look in that one." he said as he noticed that one of the cabinets was slightly opened.

"Oh...sorry that it wasn't properly closed...I just got something out of there." Kagome said as she completely opened it.

"How does this system work?" Sesshomaru asked as he noticed that the numbers weren't all together.

By the time Kagome was done explaining every thing Sesshomaru was impressed by both girls improvement. Just as they had come out of the back there was the same believer boy form yesterday waiting for Kagome. Kagome walked over signed for it and turned back to Sesshomaru to say, "Sorry about that."

"Aren't you going to open it?" He asked as he noticed his brothers and Miroku's scents were all over the box.

"I guess I should open it now." Kagome said as she set the box down and undid the ribbon.

Kagome's aura quickly darkened once she saw what was inside the box. The box had a dozen roses surround by condoms with a note that said, 'Here I am...your one and only Trojan man.' Before Sesshomaru could say anything the box went up in flames as Ayame was heard say, "I'm here and ready to go."

"I have to leave...Ayame can you please take care of my bag I just have to go." Kagome said without any emotion what so ever before leaving.

"Ok...are you alright?" Ayame asked.

Kagome ran down the stairs and to her car. She couldn't believe that it was just another ruthless prank. Some part of her was relieved while the other was aching in pain. Once she got home she found the house once again empty only this time there was a letter for her. It read: 'Dear Kagome...for the past few weeks I have been taking Sota and Shippo to meet you're soon to be husband. The reason you felt over protective was because the boys' mother is a miko and his father is a full blood demon. Please don't be upset...we're at 5460 Main street. Please bring Shippo's swimming cloths along with yours and Sango's. It is going to be a family pool party...Love mom.'

"GOD MOTHER FUCKING DAMN IT!" she yelled as she ran up stairs to get what she needed. Her day could not possibly get any worse. 'At least I can have my soon to be husband beat the shit out of Inuyasha.' she thought angrily.

Just as Kagome had gotten everything the phone rang so she quickly put every thing down and picked up the phone. As soon as she heard Sango's voice she felt relieved and sad.

"Kagome, why did mom get me out of work? Are you picking me up?" Sango asked.

"Yeah...I was just on my way...I have your stuff so don't worry and when I see you I am going to need your help." she answered.

"Why? What happened?" Sango asked now more worried then ever.

"I'll explain in the car ride over...I'll be there in ten minutes." Kagome said before hanging up.

After getting everything into the car Kagome sped off to pick up Sango. Meanwhile Sesshomaru sped home for some family emergency. 'I am going to beat his sorry ass!' Sesshomaru thought as he sniffed the air in the house to find his brother. Sesshomaru walked into the pool area and completely froze at what he saw...it was Kagomes son...his brother was going to marry the woman he just enraged. He was brought out of thought when he heard Rin say, "Are you ok? You look up set." in a very worried voice.

"Nothing...I'm just little tense." Sesshomaru replied.

"Again! Again!" a very happy Shippo yelled as Inuyasha threw him in to the air and caught him.

Once they arrived Sango tried her best to be calm down after what Kagome had told her. She was pissed at two people and was now storming into a house to make sure her god son was safe. Once both girls entered the pool area they froze. There by the pool was Inuyasha holding Kagome's son. Sango was in shock while Kagome was in rage. Every one froze and turned to look at the glowing young miko that was giving off a very dangerous aura. Before anything could be said Kagome yelled, "LET GO OF MY BABY!" before attacking Inuyasha.

**A/N: Sorry but I just couldn't help it. Any way let me know how you like the chapter and I hope you continue to read. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Kagome quickly knocked the wind out of Inuyasha as she took her son and handed him over to Sango. Before Inuyasha could react Kagome was on top of him punching him in the face, stomach and rid cage. She didn't even notice when her nails became claws and her teeth became fangs. As she punched, kicked and blasted Inuyasha all over the room she yelled, "How dare you...you don't even know me and you still treat me the same! How dare you touch MY son after everything you've put me through! EVEN AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID TO ME!"

"That's enough!" a deeper, older voice yelled as he took hold of Kagome.

"Stay out of this!" she yelled as she sucker punched him so hard he was slammed into the wall.

Once there was no sigh of Kagome ever stopping, Sango handed Shippo over to mama Higurashi and pulled Kagome off of Inuyasha and into a tight huge. And for the first time since the day she was raped she cried, Kagome cried in front of her family and in front of people she didn't even know because of all the pain and anger she had bottled up. Kagome turned to her son took him in her arms and ran out as her tears ran down her face. As Inuyasha got up he heard his mother ask, "Robin what just happened?"

"I believe you should be asking Inuyasha that mother." Sesshomaru answered.

"How the hell should I know? She's the crazy one around here." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha explain this instance before I hit you in payment for her punch." his gather growled back.

"Wait...SHE'S my soon to be wife?! She's a whore!" Inuyasha yelled.

Before anyone could react the small Jr. High kid punched Inuyasha in the gut before kicking him in the face while yelling, "My sister isn't a whore you baka!" before storming out of the room.

"Sesshomaru explain." Sora's cold voice was heard.

"My brother took it upon him self to send a box of roses to that girl." Sesshomaru explained.

"That isn't so bad." Miroku said as he tried to act as if he wasn't even involved in it.

"With condoms...apparently he's always tormented her because of Kikiyo." Sesshomaru added.

"What?!" their father yelled.

"Wait!" Miss. Higurashi yelled as she stood in front of us.

"Mama!" Sango yelled as she was beginning held back by Miroku.

"It's our own fault for not getting the two together once we knew they were in the same school. First we shall explain my daughters' situation to him." Mama Higurashi said.

"Very well then...let us move into the living room." Sora said.

"What situation?" Inuyasha asked but received no answer.

Kagome sped off too the out skirts of the city...she had to see her...she had to feel strong again. 'I can't go back...I just can't.' she thought. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her son say, "Mommy why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy to be with you so go to sleep sweetly. I'm taking us to a small cabin for the rest of the weekend. I'm going to teach you how to swim in the ocean." Kagome said as she tried to stop her tears.

"Why did you hit Inuyasha? He didn't hurt me." Shippo asked.

"I was afraid he wouldn't catch you baby...please just go to bed and I'll wake you when we get there." Kagome answered.

"Ok...night mommy...I love you." Shippo said.

"I love you to honey." Kagome said as the tears began to fall again.

Once Shippo was asleep she put a barrier around him and popped in a CD. When the song, 'I'm not ok' by My Chemical romance came up she raised the volume. She had to leave...she couldn't stay; she didn't have the strength to stay. 'Please Kinata...please be home.' she thought. Kagome continued to drive until she reached a hidden road. She got through the barrier and made her way to the house. Once she got there she heard a girl yell out for her, "Hey cousin...what brings you here?"

But once Kagome got out of the car with Shippo in her arms the girl was quickly at her side. After placing her sleeping son in one of the guest rooms the two walked down stairs to talk. Once they were seated Kinata turned to Kagome and asked, "What's wrong? Why do you have a child with you?"

"Oh Kinata...I'm a weak fool...please help me." Kagome cried as she was held by her cousin.

"It's ok Kagome please just tell me what the hell is going on so that I can beat the crap out of the guy who did this." Kinata hissed as her eyes became a bloody red color.

After Kagome told her everything form the day of the rape to all of Inuyasha's pranks...even how they were engaged. She cried and cried. All Kinata could do was let her cry her self to sleep as she finally allowed the years of pain she had bottled up to be released.

He had never know and if he would have he would have told Kikiyo to back off but he didn't. 'I'm the biggest jerk alive.' he thought as he processed every thing. He was brought out of thought when he heard Sota walk in saying, "Kagome's gone."

"Robin where could she be, did she leave town?" Sora asked.

"Oh dear...she's at her cousins house, however Inuyasha is in a lot of danger." Robin answered.

"What is going on?" Riku asked.

"You see my sister mated with an Inu-demon however she did a spell so that the child would be a full blooded demon. But in the end it killed her." Robin explained.

"So...I can take care of myself." Inuyasha said.

"She also took over her mothers heritage...she has miko powers. That is why she lives alone...so that no other demon with use her." Robin stated.

"How long will she be gone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just the weekend however...I fear her cousin will come with her." Robin said.

"Well it's been along night so why don't you three go home and get some sleep. We all need it." Sora said.

"Yes...good night." Robin replied.

"Good night." Inuyasha said and left. 'How the hell am I suppose to show her that I'm sorry...how the hell are we suppose to live with on another?' he thought as he walked into his room turned on his CD player and went to sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up to the sound of laughter and the smell of food. Kagome climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found her son and her cousin making breakfast. Kinata turned to Kagome and smiled before her son was heard scream, "Mommy!"

"Morning honey, morning Kinata…what are you to making?" Kagome said.

"Morning, we're making pancakes. You want some?" Kinata replied.

"Yeah...I'd love some." Kagome said.

"Mommy...can we go to the ocean?" a very excited Shippo asked.

"Not yet honey, we have to wait an hour after you eat before we can." Kagome answered.

"How about we look for some sea shells? We can make your mom a necklace with the ones you find." Kinata offered.

"Mommy, can I?" Shippo asked.

"I'll come with...but first let's get changed." Kagome said as she opened up her arms.

"Your stuff is in your room." Kinata told her.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she walked out.

After getting her son changed and getting into her own swim suite they went with Kinata out side. She had a one piece, black swim suite; while Shippo had his green trunks while Kagome wore her black trunks and red top piece. Shippo began to run around like a mad man while Kagome turned to Kinata and asked, "I hope we're not a bother."

"You've never been a bother and never will be...Kagome?" Kinata replied.

"Yeah?" Kagome said as she kept her eyes on her son.

"I'm coming with you two once you leave." she told her.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked. 'I saw that one coming.' She thought.

"I'm sure...I want to meet this Inuyasha. Besides I haven't seen Auntie Robin in a while." Kinata answered.

"Ok but promise me you'll wear the bracelet I send you." Kagome said.

"I promise...the damn thing will keep me safe more then what I can keep my self." Kinata said.

"Mommy! Mommy looks what I found!" Shippo yelled as he ran up to them with a beautiful sea shell in hand.

"Wow...where'd you find it kid?" Kinata asked.

"Over there...here mommy I got it for you." Shippo said as he handed her the purple and silver shell.

"Thank you honey...how about we go swimming now." Kagome said.

"But I don't know how." Shippo said.

"Well your in luck kid...I'm the best swimmer here...last one in is a rotten egg." Kinata said.

'I wonder if mom is expecting Kinata...all well...I'm glad Kinata is coming with me...I don't think I could've done it alone.' Kagome thought as she placed the gift her son had given her down and yelled out, "Not so deep!"

After spending most of the day in the water the three of them went inside. Kagome took Shippo a bath and got him dressed. The week went by two fast for either of their likings. They arrived at Kagome's house by three only to find the house empty. After getting Kinata settled in Kagome's room and after changing they walked out to the car. Before they got in the car Kinata turned to her cousin and asked, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be. I just hope my boss doesn't fire me. Not that he could now." Kagome joked weakly.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Shippo asked.

"We're going to see your grandmother." Kagome answered as she strapped him in.

**A/N: Well that's it, I hope you liked it and I hope there weren't any mistakes this time. Please review and enjoy the story. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Once they had arrived Shippo, Kinata and Kagome were shown into the main room where Kagome's mother, Sora, Riku, Rin and Sesshomaru were. Kagome walked over to her mother with Shippo in her arms and hugged her before turning to Sora and Riku and saying, "I am sorry for my behavior."

"There is no need to apologize dear...my son deserved it." Sora said.

"Yes...my son did." Riku added.

"I'm sorry I didn't show up to work." Kagome said as she faced Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry...you didn't miss much." he stated.

"Hi Aunty Robin, how have you been?" Kinata asked as she walked over to her aunt.

"Hello Kinata...Sora, Riku, Rin, Sesshomaru this is my sisters' daughter Kinata." Robin said.

"Where's Sota?" Shippo asked.

"He's up in the game room with Sango playing basketball...Kagome are you and Kinata going to join them?" Robin asked.

"Yes mama...Sango hasn't met Kinata...call us when dinner is ready." Kagome said as they walked out of the room. "Promise you won't go around hitting people." Kagome whispered.

"I'll try." was all Kinata said.

As soon as Kagome and Shippo walked into the room Sota and Sango ran at them while Miroku and Inuyasha froze. Kagome looked relax and less tense so without thinking Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and waited for her to acknowledge him. Before she could say anything Inuyasha was punched so hard that he slid across to the floor as a girls voice yelled, "You have no right to be near my cousin you baka!"

"Kinata watch the language...Sango that's Kinata my cousin that I've told you about." Kagome was heard say.

"Hello...I'm Sango your short of cousin."

"Hey...Sota you've gotten bigger...how about you and Shippo play some ball." Kinata said as she kept her eyes locked on Inuyasha.

"Kinata, why don't you get to know Sango while I talk to that idiot over there." Kagome said as she stood in front of her.

"Fine...but if he hurts you in any way you better go visit me in jail." Kinata growled before allowing Sango to lead her to the basketball court.

Kagome walked over to Miroku and Inuyasha. After having pushed Miroku for him to leave Inuyasha turned to Kagome and was about to apologize when she said, "We need to talk...but I don't want my son or my cousin to hear us."

"Yeah...come on we can talk in the dojo." Inuyasha said as he led the way.

After walking down the hall and into a very large dojo Kagome looked around and walked over to the weapons. Once Inuyasha got the clue that she wasn't going to start this off he took in a deep breath and said, "Sorry."

"Do you mean it?" she shot back.

"Yes...I do." he answered.

After a long pause Kagome turned to him, faced him in the eyes and asked, "Why?"

"Why?" he repeated.

"Why did you listen to her? Why didn't you just leave me alone?" Kagome asked as she picked up a bow and arrow.

"I didn't want Kikiyo to leave me...I didn't even know that I was engaged until a mouth and some weeks ago." Inuyasha answered.

"Your lucky...I was never allowed to have any guy friends because of our engagement...I couldn't even go to parties." Kagome said.

"Kagome...what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Now...now we get married and we live our lives." Kagome answered.

"Does Shippo know?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would never allow my son to worry about me...I'm the parent and I should be the one worrying about him. Now come on before my cousin gets angry." Kagome answered.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Inuyasha...I can say I will try but as of now I don't forgive you for all the pain you've cause me...it's not that easy." Kagome answered before walking out and leaving a very confused Inuyasha behind.

'Does that mean she wants to?' he thought as he walked out as well.

Just as Inuyasha was about to walk back in, Kinata walked out and placed them in a barrier. Inuyasha looked at her with anger and curiosity. After waiting to make sure that Kagome would not come to stop her, Kinata turned to Inuyasha and said, "You better treat her right." in a very cold and dangerous voice.

"Feh, I already know that." he growled.

"You better...it's bad enough the bastard that raped her broke her. I don't want her to suffer any more." Kinata hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked now wanting to know more about his soon to be wife.

"Look before Kagome was raped she was the type of girl that didn't curse, fight or even wear dark cloth. She use to be a preppy is you would to describe her in such a high school way." Kinata answered before walking back into the game room to join the others.

Inuyasha stood out side the door for a few minutes before walking in. Once inside he saw Kagome and Sango playing DDR on the PS2 while Miroku and Kinata talked. Shippo and Sota were playing basketball and were happy to be left alone. Just as Sango and Kagome had finished their game they heard Shippo cry and Kagome was by his side in a heart beat asking, "What happened?"

"We were playing but than Shippo claimed the pole to make a basket but fell. I think he broke his arm." Sota explained.

"Shippo...sweetie let me see." Kagome said softly as her hands began to glow a soft blue color of miko energy.

"Kagome only fully trained...miko can...heal bones." Miroku tried to say but was shocked when Kagome had managed to completely heal it with in seconds.

"I think we should get him home." Sango said.

"I think so too, Sota you coming." Kagome asked as she held a now sleeping Shippo in her arms.

"Yeah...can you convince mom to let me." Sota asked while giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"I will?" Kagome said while giving in.

"Please!" Sota yelled.

"Fine...but we all aren't going to fit in the car." Kinata said.

"We could give you guys a ride." Miroku said.

"Uh, sure...I'll go with Miroku." Sango replied.

"Fine...come on let's go tell mom." Kagome said as she began to walk to the door.

Before Sango or Sota could open the door for Kagome, everyone was shocked that it had been Inuyasha who had opened it for her. Once they all reached the parents Kagome walked over to her mother and said, "I'm taking Shippo home. Sango and Kinata are coming with me."

"What about your brother?" her mother asked.

"If you'll let him can he leave with us Auntie Robin?" Kinata stated in a sweet voice.

"But you all haven't eaten yet." Mrs. Takahashi stated.

"Miroku and I are going to get them take out." Inuyasha replied.

"What time will you two be home?" Inuyasha's father asked.

"I'll drop Miroku off at his place after Ms. Higurashi gets home." Inuyasha answered.

"Be careful." Rin told them.

"We will...let's go." Kagome said as she walked out.

Once they were all gone Sesshomaru said, "She really is very protective of her child."

"Yes...she was a mother at the age of fourteen and never once dumped the child on me like most young mothers." Ms. Higurashi said.

"I don't think I would have killed my child if that were to happen to me. I don't care if the father did force me...no child deserves to die." Rin said.

As soon as they got home Kagome went up to her room and put Shippo into her bed. Once she felt it was alright to leave him see went back down stairs to find Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha walking in with pizza. Kagome joined everyone in the living room and sat down to eat. After every one had there fill Sota play video games up in his room. Once Sota was gone Kagome turned to the two boys and said, "Why did you offer the meal...I could have cooked something."

"We wanted to...any way I was hoping we could all become friends." Miroku said.

"Sure...cuz every girl would love to have a pervert as a friend." Kinata growled out.

"Really?" Miroku asked with a hope filled voice.

"What ever...let's just watch a movie." Kagome said.

Once a good horror film was chosen every one sat down and watched. Sango sat with Miroku, Kagome however sat on the couch between her cousin and Inuyasha. By the time Kagome's mother had gotten home the movie was over. As both Kagome and Sango stood up to walk the guys out Kagome turned to the guys said, "Sorry...my son needs me...later." before running up the stairs to her sons cries.

After Sango and Kinata walked the two out they both went to there rooms to sleep. Kinata walked in and found a beautiful sight. Kagome was asleep with Shippo against her chest. Kinata changed and got ready for bed. 'Kagome...I'm sorry I wasn't there.' Kinata thought before going to sleep.

**A/N: Well there you have it, I hoped you liked the chapter and I hope you continue to read the fic. Please send your reviews!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Soon the day flew by and it was the fifth of July. Everyday Inuyasha had taken Kagome lunch to her at work and on weekends he would stay all day getting to know his soon to be son. He and Kagome didn't talk much. Once Kagome got home from work she found Inuyasha chasing after Sota and Shippo. Once Shippo saw his mother he ran to her which caused both Sota and Inuyasha to approach her. Kagome looked at her son and asked, "Have you been behaving?"

"Yes!" her son yelled.

"We were just playing tag...mom left...she said she had some shopping to do." Sota said.

"Yeah, she was going to get Ayame's wedding gift for me, Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said as she made her way into the house.

"Can I go to Ken's house?" Sota asked.

"Umm...what did mom say?" Kagome replied.

"She said I can go as long as I get a rid over." Sota answered.

"Oh Inuyasha can you take Sota...I have to look for something." Kagome asked as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, I'll be back." he said as he pulled out his car keys.

"Thanks." Kagome said before walking into the house.

Inuyasha dropped Sota off at the address Sota gave him. Once Inuyasha got back he walked into the house and followed Kagome's scent to a closed door. He stopped in front of the door and knocked and waited to be let in. Once he heard Kagome say come in, he walked in and found Kagome looking through some children's cloth. Kagome turned to look at him before turning back to what she was doing. Inuyasha turned and saw Shippo playing with some blocks. Finally after the silence got to him he asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Mommy said we're going to a party tomorrow...I have to dress up." Shippo answered as he forgot about the blocks and ran over to Inuyasha.

"What kind of party?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to look at Kagome only to see her holding a black dress shirt with black dress pants for her son.

"We're going to a wedding, Ayame invited me." Kagome answered as she laid the cloth out.

"And you're taking him to a demon filled wedding?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I CAN protect him." Kagome hissed.

"Are you going alone?" he continued with his questions.

"Yes now drop it. Shippo honey pick up your toys...we're going to play in the dojo." Kagome said.

After doing what he was told Kagome and Shippo went to the back of the house and into the dojo. They were followed by Inuyasha which was still upset about his pup being around so many demons. 'Wait...he isn't my pup...so...but he will be and he will not be put in danger.' he thought as he was brought out of thought when Kagome was heard say, "Ok that was good honey but try to watch your back."

"What are you two doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mommy's teaching me how to fight." Shippo answered as he used one of his attacks on his mother.

"Kagome I don't want Shippo to go." Inuyasha said firmly.

"Sango...take over for me." Kagome said as she noticed Sango just walking in.

"Oh, ok but don't take long." Sango replied.

"I won't...Inuyasha lets talk out side." Kagome said as she began to walk out.

Inuyasha followed Kagome out and over to the god tree where she stared off in the some distant memory. Finally after standing around in silence Inuyasha took in a deep breath and said, "I was being serious."

"I know...but he is still coming with me." Kagome said.

"No he's not...it's too dangerous." Inuyasha growled.

"You're not his father and I AM HIS mother." Kagome hissed back.

"He will be my son and..." Inuyasha began to fight back only to have Kagome interrupt him and say, "Your right you will be his father but until then I will care for him with no one's approval, now leave." in a very cold voice.

"You're wrong you do need MY approval wench so the kid stays with me." Inuyasha answered.

"He is staying with me...no leave!" Kagome yelled before blasting him over by the shrine steps.

Inuyasha looked up only to find a barrier up and Kagome's retreating form. Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl before getting up and leaving. Once he got home he called Ms. Higurashi and asked her to convinced Kagome to allow him to take her. The next day Inuyasha was parked in front of the shrine steps waiting for her to come down. "Stupid wench probably left early." Inuyasha growled.

"I wouldn't do that...especially when I promised my mom that I'd take you with us." a very pissed off Kagome was heard.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled happily.

"Hey runt...you two ready to go...I have a car seat in the back." Inuyasha asked and stated all in one breath before Kagome could say a word.

"Yes, now let's go before we're late." Kagome bit back as she carefully got into the back with her son. Kagome had bowered one of Sango's evening gowns and was glad that she had a simple one.

"The address?" he asked.

"Here...now hurry up." she hissed as she handed him the invitation.

After sitting in and watching the wedding they drove to the after parties location. Once they got there Kagome picked up her son and gave him the gift to hold. After waiting in line for a while Kagome finally reached the two with Inuyasha by her side. Kagome smiled as she walked up to the newly weds and said, "Congratulations you guys."

"Here...mommy said to be good and to give you this." Shippo said as he handed Ayame the gift.

"Thank you sweetie...Kagome he's adorable." Ayame said.

"How is he your son?" Koga asked not beating around the bush.

"It's a long story that I'm sure Ayame will explain later...oh this is Inuyasha...Inuyasha this is Koga." Kagome said as she introduced the two guys.

"Hey mutt face." Koga said.

"Shove it wimpy wolf." Inuyasha growled back.

"Ok...we have a table for you guys reserved so that you'll be closer to us...talk to you later." Ayame said as her parents came up.

"Ok..." Kagome said as they walked away. After they were far enough away form Koga and Ayame Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "How do you know him?"

"His dad works for mine...we never really got along." Inuyasha answered.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Shippo said.

"Don't worry honey...we'll eat in bit ok?" Kagome replied.

"Come on lets find our seats." Inuyasha said as he led the way.

After seating down for a while the plates were served and the ball began. Kagome watched as everyone around her danced and had a great time. 'Geez...and hear I thought I wouldn't have to sit around.' she thought. Inuyasha noticed the far off look in her eyes and turned to her. Finally after fighting with his inner self he asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"What about Shippo?" Kagome answered.

"Then we should go...it's late and I'm sure he would love to be in his own bed." Inuyasha replied.

"Ok...let's go." Kagome said as she stood up without waking her sleeping boy.

"Don't you want to say good bye?" Inuyasha asked.

"No...I just want to go home." she answered in a tried voice.

Inuyasha drove Kagome home and carried both her and Shippo up to there room. After words he said good bye to Ms. Higurashi and left. He couldn't believe how hard she was making it for him but didn't blame her one bit. As the weeks went by Kagome worked as much as she could before she was relieved of her job to concentrated on school. It was a week before school and Kagome was at the mall alone. She had just finished her shopping when she felt that she was being followed. Finally after reaching her car she said, "Show your selves or leave me the fuck alone."

"Well it seems my pet has gotten stronger. Did you miss me." a familiar cold voice was heard.

'No...It can't be.' she thought as a barrier went up as she turned to face the voice. Kagome dropped her keys once she saw the familiar looking man. After quickly looking away she hissed out in an emotionless voice, "Leave me alone pig."

"The name is Haku...how about I take you to dinner. Then you can take me to our son." he growled.

"You will never go near him and you will stay the hell away form me and my family if you want to live." Kagome warned.

"So you've become quiet a bitch...how amusing. But I will not leave you alone just yet pet...for now this is good bye." Haku growled before leaving Kagome alone.

Kagome quickly put her stuff in the car and a cloaking spell on her car so that he wouldn't be able to follow her. After Kagome got home she placed her stuff away and went out back to train notice once saying a word to anyone but her son. After a while mama Higurashi turned to Sango while she and Inuyasha watched Shippo and said, "Would you go talk to her dear. I don't think she had a good time."

"Ok...Shippo stay here with Inuyasha...I'll be back." Sango said as she got up and walked out. Sango found Kagome in the dojo listening to 'Hate (I really don't like you)' by Plain White T's. Kagome turned to Sango as she stopped what she was doing and said, "He's out...he found me at the mall." as she formed a barrier around the whole shrine.

"Who?" Sango asked.

After Kagome told Sango what happened she went up stairs and called Sesshomaru to see what could be done. After words she locked her self up with her son in the room and strengthen the protection spell she had placed on him years ago.

**A/N: I hope you like the story so far and I hope you enjoy all the twist and turns in the plot. Please send reviews and let me know how you like my fics. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Soon school was up and Sango along with Kagome had fallen to there regular routine. However unlike most mornings Kagome had woken Shippo long enough to get him dress and ready to go his soon to be grand parents house. After she had explained things to her mother they thought it was best for her and Shippo to stay at the Takahashi's home until Sango and Kagome got home. Kagome turned to her mother and said, "Ok you have everything?"

"Yes now get to school before you're late." her mother said.

"Fine but remember to stay with in the barrier until Sesshomaru gets here...Sango let's go." Kagome replied.

"Way ahead of you!" she heard Sango's voice reply from the outside.

"Take care." her mother called.

"We will!" they both yelled as they got in the car and drove off. Once they got to school Kagome and Sango made there way to meet their friends. Just as they were close to a big Sakura tree that was at the back of the school they heard Miroku's unmistakable voice say, "Good morning ladies."

"Fuck off pervert." Kagome hissed.

"Ouch...Sango my dear would you like to join us for breakfast?" Miroku replied.

Before Sango or Kagome could answer a cold voice was heard say, "What Inuyasha can't pull his own pranks now?"

"Cool it Angel...look Miroku your with the popular coward so go and join them just until we settle things." Kagome said before she and Sango walked away with Angel while leaving a shocked Miroku behind. Once they were for enough Miroku asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah…but how the hell am I going to get to know her now." Inuyasha answered as he got out of the near by tree.

"Don't Know but I think you should wait till class." Miroku replied.

"Feh...let's just go." Inuyasha growled with anger.

While Inuyasha and Miroku made there way to their first block Kagome and Sango met up with their friends. Once they had all greeted each other Angel turned to Sango and Kagome and asked, "What was up with the pervert?"

"Oh, listen I have to tell you guys something but you guys have to promise not to over react." Kagome replied without answering her question.

"Ok we won't...now spill." a girl said as she let her curiosity take over her.

"Ok first of all Sango and Miroku are short of dating and it turns out the guy who I have an arranged marriage with is Inuyasha." Kagome explained after she had placed a barrier up.

"What?!" the two girls yelled.

"Chill out...my cousin already beat the crap out of Inuyasha and Sango can handle her self." Kagome replied. 'I'm giving you too much credit Kinata.' she thought.

"Let's just get to class." Angel said coldly while not at all liking the news she was just given.

Kagome, Sango and there friend Hinata had first block together. Once they walked in they went straight to the back of the class and took there seat. Hinata on the other hand was beyond piss when she saw Miroku and Inuyasha sit in front of the+ two girls. After every thing was explained too them, the teacher walked out which allowed Inuyasha to face Kagome and say, "Hey."

"Hi...what do you want?" Kagome asked.

"We were just wondering if you two wanted to have lunch with us." Miroku answered.

"Why should they? You've doing nothing but torment them." Hinata answered before either one of them could answer.

"Look this is between us so but out wench." Inuyasha growled.

"Hey you can't talk to her like that you baka." Kagome hissed.

"Uh...fine look since we are getting married I at least want us to have some short of relationship as friends." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Look if you really want to get to know me then you guys should have lunch with us." Kagome said as she turned to face Hinata.

"My self and Angel won't give a damn." Hinata said.

"That goes for you too Miroku." Sango stated.

Without even thinking about it both guys asked, "Where do we meet?" at the exact same time.

"We will meet by the old Sakura tree at the back of the school." Kagome answered, 'What the hell?' she thought.

"And don't be later." Sango added before the bell rang.

Once the bell rang, Sango, Kagome and Hinata all ran out like a bat out of hell. Kagome had math with Angel next and just hoped she didn't have classes with Kikiyo what so ever. However she was soon up set when she saw the kinky hoe seating in the front of the class with a very low V-neck shirt and a mini skirt. Kagome took her seat by Angel and kept to her self. Once everything was explained they were given work to do. Kagome had finished and had just begun to zone out when she heard Angel ask, "What's the equation for number five?"

"Oh...we have to us the distance formula and then we have to double it to get the right answer." Kagome answered.

"That's a short-cut isn't it?" Angel replied.

"So what if it is...do you want to do all of the work?" Kagome replied.

"No thanks." Angel said as she finished up her work.

"No problem...oh we have two guys joining us at lunch and please be nice." she said.

"Fine but if they start anything I'm finishing it." Angel warned.

"Fine by me...now let's have a nice game of tic-tac-toe once you're done." Kagome replied not at all filching at the sound of her cold tone.

"Fine then turn this in." Angel said.

Without another word Kagome took Angel's paper and turned it in. Angel on the other hand began to draw the game board. The rest of the block Kagome spent playing games with Angel. By the time the bell rang Kagome was a point ahead of Angel and the two walked out. They were surprised when they saw the Miroku and Inuyasha were the first one's there to meet them. Kagome and Angel turned to face one another before Angel said, "You must really want her to know how sorry you are."

"Hey guys, where's Sango?" Kagome asked.

"She hasn't gotten here yet...so what are we eating?" Miroku answered.

"Well WE brought form home." Angel replied.

"So you're saying we aren't eating?" Miroku whined.

"Exactly but you can have some of my salad." Sango's voice was heard before she was seen with another girl at her side.

"Hinata...you have classes with Sango again?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'm happy...now let's eat." she answered.

Kagome sat by Inuyasha and Angel while Sango sat by Miroku and Hinata. Hinata sat between Sango and Angel and ate quietly. Kagome found her self for some strange reason sharing her food with Inuyasha just like Sango was sharing her food with Miroku. After lunch Kagome found herself in the same class as Miroku and Inuyasha without Sango, Hinata or Angel. Kagome had been in her own world when she heard Inuyasha ask, "Are you ok? You seem bothered by something."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine...what's up?" Kagome answered.

"Nothing...I was wondering if you'd like to go out and see a movie on Friday." Inuyasha replied.

"Uh...I have to make sure about some stuff but I guess if I'm not to busy." Kagome answered while not knowing where the hell this had come from.

"Uh...do you need a ride home?" he asked.

"No but thanks any way...so what exactly do you want to know about me?" Kagome answered now wanting to get to the point.

"Uh...well I was hoping we'd just talk about things or just anything. I guess I just want to know whatever you want me to know." Inuyasha replied.

"Ok well...we can talk later when Miroku isn't ease dropping." Kagome said.

"Hey...I feel hurt." Miroku said as he entered the conversion.

"Yeah right." Inuyasha growled out.

The rest of the day went by fine. Kagome felt a lot more comfortable and relaxed with Inuyasha and Miroku by the end of the day. Sango had gone out with Miroku and Kagome had gone home alone. After walking up the shrine steps and entering her house Kagome walked up to her room and put her things away. However when Kagome walked out of her room she froze, there in her house, just a few feet away from her stood the person she hated most with all of her soul. Kagome looked at him and waited for him to move. When he made a move she hissed out, "How dare you...GET OUT!"

"Now, now pet...I've come to have my family." Haku said as he took a few steps to the stairs.

"Get out and leave...that way you can try to hide when the cops come after you for breaking and entering." Kagome warned as she walked over to the stair case.

"Don't be that way love, after all I do need to meet my son." he growled as he ran up the stairs to come face to face with his former victim.

"Why?" Kagome whispered as first. "Why me? Why do you want your son?"

"That's simple love...because I need a heir to take control of the clan and I need a mate." he answered in a husky voice.

"You bastard...I will never be anyone's mate!" Kagome yelled before blasting Haku down the stairs and slamming him against the wall.

"You little bitch...I'll make sure to punish you for that." Haku growled.

"Leave or die...I will kill for my family." she hissed as her aura darkened and her miko energy became a silver color.

"Fine...but I will be back." he growled before getting out and leaving the enraged miko to vent.

Kagome fell to her knees over welled by the power she had just unlocked. How could she hold such power? Who was she to be given such a gift? Kagome let the tears flow down as she ran downstairs to the phone. Kagome dialed Sesshomaru's cell phone number and waited fro him to answer. After a few rings Sesshomaru picked up and listened to what Kagome had to say. After waiting for what seemed like forever Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha showed up and felt a huge surge of power. Sang ran inside and found Kagome with no control over her miko powers.

"I'm here...it's me your sister." Sango said gently as she walked over to the glowing girl.

"Sister...sister." Kagome cried before stopping and passing out.

Inuyasha quickly caught Kagome and left. They were all to busy to notice the person that had been watching from a distance. Once they got to Inuyasha's house they took Kagome to an up stairs room while they tried to keep Shippo busy and away from Kagome. No one would now the power that was forced to be unlocked would be able to be controlled so easily.

**A/N: Well there you have it, another chapter is up and done with. I hope you like the story so far and I hope you continue to read. Please review!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

As the rain poured the sounds of yells and growls we hidden by the crash of thunder. The tall fox demon slammed his fist in anger and rage as he let out his anger on the surrounding trees as he slashed his claws against the trees. He would not let a pathetic hanyou ruin his plans. 'That whore will be punished and that disgraceful half breed will die.' Haku thought as he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. After waiting for what seem hours the line was picked up and a voice was heard say, "What is it?"

"Mayu...I need you to transfer me to a different school. One called Shikon High." Haku growled.

"When do you what the change done." the girls cold voice was heard reply.

"Before tomorrow...I want all my classes to be the same as a girl named Higurashi Kagome." he ordered.

"You know brother you should have just knocked her out and brought her home the first time, than I wouldn't have extra work to do." Mayu hissed in anger.

"Just shut up and do It." he growled before hanging up on his older sister. 'Stupid bitch still hates it that I was chosen over her.' he thought as he made his was back to his small isolated apartment.

Sango ran in not caring that it wasn't her home to be slamming doors around. After they had left the house Sango had gone to the store to get some supplies and Kagome's bow an arrows. Sango was stopped and held back from continuing her actions when she felt two very strong hands hold her from her arms. She merely stopped and hissed, "Let go...I want to see my sister."

"Your sister is fine...now calm your self and I shall take you to your mother." an emotionless voice ordered.

"Fine." Sango mumbled as she waited for him to lead her to her mother.

Sesshomaru took Sango to the privet family room where everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha were. Sango quickly ran to her mother and hugged the crying woman while trying to calm her. Shippo was asleep but anyone with eyes could see that he had cried himself to sleep. Mr. Takahashi was on the phone while Mrs. Takahashi sat down in shock.

'Where am I...where's my son? Where's Sango, mama, Sota? Haku you bastard.' Kagome thought as she began to rage inside. She was lost in part of her mind and needed to get out. That's when she noticed it, a silver flame in the middle of the darkness. 'Please take me home.' she thought as she ran to it. Kagome thought it would burn her but instead it made her feel a whole new type of undiscovered power. That's when she heard a faint but stern voice say, 'Please wake up...I'm lost without you.'

Inuyasha had been so upset at the fact that there was someone who was able to break her so easily and that there was nothing he could do about it. He was enraged and no one had dared to enter the room after his father had seen his own son lose control and use his claws against him. Just after he had told her how he was lost without her he felt a surge of power and was amazed at what he saw. Kagome lay in his bed glowing all different kinds of colors before a barrier was formed around the whole house. Once he felt that it surround his house he looked at the sleeping girl and said, "Kagome?"

"Why?" she asked as he eyes opened.

"Why what?" Inuyasha said as he got closer to her.

"Why do you need me when all you've done is hurt me?" Kagome asked as she sat up while ignoring his protest.

"Kagome I...it's not that I hated you in truth I like you but I guess I hated myself for falling for you while still begin with Kikiyo." he explained. Kagome felt that he wasn't done so she staid quiet as he went on to say, "I was so happy when I found out it was you but I had no idea what to do or how I could get you to forgive me." he finished.

"Stupid...even if you did ask me out I would have said no but I'll explain that later first I want to see my family." she said as she got up.

"Are you strong enough to do that?" he asked as he also stood up.

"Yes now take me to them." she ordered.

Inuyasha said nothing more and began to show her to the privet family room. 'Does she forgive me?' he thought as he led the way. Everyone was quiet when they had felt the huge amount of power surround the house. Sango was ready to run but was stopped when she heard her god child yell out, "Mommy!" as his eyes snapped open. Before any one could stop him he was running to the door. Mr. Takahashi had caught him in mid leap only to be burned. Before any one could say anything Kagome's voice was heard say, "My son wants ME."

"Kagome!" Sango, Sota and Robin all yelled in relief.

"Mommy...they wouldn't let me see you...I was so scared." Shippo cried.

"Shh...I'm here now...but I need you to be very quiet ok honey." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Yeah so come here." Inuyasha added as he opened his arms.

"So...you finally accepted him." Sesshomaru said.

"I always did...I'm just not mad at him any more." Kagome replied.

"What is it you need?" Mr. Takahashi asked while wanting to get to the point.

"I want access to all of Inuyasha's banks accounts and enough money to buy a house near school." Kagome answered.

"Kagome?" her mother asked.

"I'm moving out to keep you all safe. I'm putting seals so that only Inuyasha, Shippo and Sesshomaru are allowed to enter the shrine." she explained.

"When do you plan to move?" Mrs. Takahashi asked.

"As soon as possible." she answered.

"I'm moving out with her." Inuyasha said which surprised both sets of parents.

"Do you have any problems with this?" Rin asked gently.

"Why would I? He will be my husband and Shippo's father soon enough." Kagome answered which surprised everyone.

After everything else was planned and talked over Kagome, Shippo, Sora and Sango went back home with a guest. Inuyasha didn't let them leave until he had packed a bag with cloth to stay the night. Once they got home Kagome put Shippo in bed and began to clean up the mess she had made that after noon. No one knew what was going to happen and they all had no idea what was in store for the next day.

"Mama...Miroku is picking us up so take the car to Inuyasha's and stay there until I get there. You and Shippo have to stay safe." Kagome said as she got Shippo dressed while Inuyasha packed his bag.

"What about Sota dear?" her mother asked as she watched the two.

"My brother's wife is going to pick him up from school. Just tell her the time he gets's out so that she'll be there before." Inuyasha answered.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Miroku's here!" Sango was heard.

"We'll be there in a bit!" Kagome called back before turning to her son and saying, "I want you to be good. Listen to grandma ok?"

"Ok...bye mommy." Shippo said happily.

"I'll see you later sweet heart...let's go Inuyasha." Kagome said before she kissed her son on his for heard.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran down stairs and got their back packs before running out the door and down the shrine steps. Whey they got to the car they saw a sight that they did not want to see. There in the car was Sango sitting in Miroku's lap while they made out. Both turned to one another before they turned back to the car and yelled, "Get a room!"

Sango quickly jumped off of Miroku's lap and back to her seat while she tried to hide her growing blush. As Kagome and Inuyasha got in to the car they heard Miroku's calm voice say, "Thanks."

"No problem...now let's get to school before we're late...again." Kagome said as she tried her best not to laugh at Sango.

"You know Kagome...you and Inuyasha should hook up and give it a try. After all you will have to practice for your honey moon." Sango said in order to get her back.

'Fine let's see how far you're willing to go dear sister.' Kagome thought before she said, "Who said we haven't practiced?" while looking at Inuyasha to get him to play along.

"Kagome I thought we weren't going to tell anyone." Inuyasha said.

"That's a lie and we both know it." Miroku said.

"Yeah, there is no way that I would believe that." Sango added as Miroku parked the car.

"Fine don't believe us but it's the truth." Kagome said.

"Than prove it." Miroku said as he turned to look at the two in the back seat.

Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha was inches away form her. She wanted to pull away but her body wouldn't move. When she felt his lips on hers she gave in and kissed him back in order to shut them up. Inuyasha pulled away while Sango and Miroku could be heard saying, "Fine we believe so would you just get a room and do it there."

"Told ya...we'll continue later." Inuyasha whispered the last part in her ear.

The could walked to class in a fair mood. However Kagome's aura completely changed once she saw a familiar head of organ hair. Everyone even noticed when Kagome tensed up. Kagome quickly took her seat by Hinata and staid quiet. 'What the hell is he doing here? This is not good.' she thought. Inuyasha had picked up on a familiar yet unfamiliar scent. He had no idea what was going on but he had plans to find out.

**A/N: Sorry about all the cliff hangers but I just can't help it. I guess the cliff hangers really do go with this story. Any way please review and let me know what you think!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Once it was time to go to second block Kagome ran out and waited for no one. Once she reached her class she told Angel to move desk so that she would have no one in front or besides her sit down. And just as she had thought he was in that class too. She cursed the world when they were told that their teacher wasn't there so they had study hall. Before Angel and Kagome could leave the room to skip a tall fox demon came up to them and said, "Hey Kagome...can we talk."

"We're leaving so bug off prick." Angel hissed out after she noticed how tense this guy made her feel.

"Fuck off bitch I wasn't talking to you...Kagome we NEED to talk." he growled.

"Go fuck yourself Haku...I'm not going anywhere with you." Kagome said coldly before turning to leave.

Just as Haku had almost grabbed her he pulled his hand back at the pain he felt. Kagome and Angel walked out of the building and to there spot. Once Angel saw that Kagome was a bit relax she asked, "Do you know that fuck?"

"Yeah...he's the one that raped me." Kagome answered.

"What?! I'm going to kill him!" Angel roared.

"Calm down...I really don't care I just hope he doesn't find Shippo." she replied.

"Look we'll keep that fucker away from you...do you have next block with any of us?" Angel said.

"No...It's science." Kagome answered.

"Damn...tell that Inuyasha guy to move...he should fucking protect you since you two are arranged to be married." Angel added.

"Look I can handle it so don't worry about it." Kagome said as the bell rang. She turned to Angel and added, "Now zip it cuz here come the others."

"Fine." Angel said but it was clear that she was not happy about her friend's decision.

Sango, Miroku walked hand in had while Hinata walked a head which left Inuyasha at the back. Once they all talked and ate Kagome got up to stretch. She had let her guard down that she didn't even feel Haku. She didn't even notice that he was there until she heard he's voice say, "We really need to talk."

"I said no!" Kagome yelled before she blasted him against the tree and the ground.

"Kagome!" Sango and Hinata yelled.

"You head her now leave." Inuyasha growled as he got in front of Kagome.

"And who the hell are you to tell me what do half breed?" Haku shot back.

"I'm Kagome's mate so shove it." Inuyasha bit back.

"Ha! Kagome we will talk...in privet." he said before taking his leave.

Haku walked away and over to the foot ball filed where he met up with a girl who looked enough to be Kagome's twin. Once he reached her he slammed her against the wall and kissed her roughly. Once they pulled apart he said, "You were right, that mutt is with her."

"Come now...now you know what you have to do and how to plan it." Kikiyo replied.

"Yeah...but right now I'm in the mood for a quick fuck." he growled as he pinned her arms down.

"Just what I was longing for...don't be gentle." Kikiyo said before he slammed his lips against hers.

**(A/N: Gross I know but I hate Kikiyo and I just wanted her to be the whore in the fic. Hope your liking the fic so far. Any way now on with the story.)**

Inuyasha, Sango, Hinata and Miroku all stared at Kagome and waited for her to say something. When she didn't say a word Angel walked over to Kagome and whispered into her ear. Kagome's face was up set but showed that she would do what told for her own good. Once Angel pulled away Kagome put up a barrier and said, "That guy was Haku."

"Who?" Miroku asked.

"Uh...that guy is...he's Shippo biological father." Kagome said.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Sango yelled.

"You're asking the wrong person." Kagome answered.

"Does he have all of your classes?" Miroku asked.

"I think so...so far he does...looks don't worry because I can take care of my self." Kagome answered.

"I'm going to kill him." Inuyasha's strange voice was heard as his head was low enough so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"No! Then you'll go to jail and Shippo will be sad. Just wait and then I'll find a way to send him back to jail." Kagome replied.

"Shut up bitch...I'm going to kill." Inuyasha's blood trustily voice was head before he revealed his red eyes.

Sango and Miroku pulled Hinata and Angel to a safe distance. Kagome however took a step forward and dared him to challenge her. Inuyasha took a step forward and waited for her to make the first move. Finally when she didn't move, he made the first move and dug his claws into her arm while growling out, "I bet you liked it you little whore. That's probably the only reason you're defending him."

"Let go." was all she said.

"Why? So that you can go off behind my back and fuck that low life?" he growled.

"No...So that I can go to class on time you worthless, uncontrollable bastard!" she yelled as she acted as if she was going to slap him.

Inuyasha quickly moved and caught her hand which gave Kagome a clear shot at his family jewels. Inuyasha quickly fell over in pain and changed back Kagome however was long gone by the time he got up and was so late to fourth block that he decided to skip the rest of the day.

After school Miroku drove Sango and Kagome over to Inuyasha's house. After lunch Kagome had refused to talk and said all she wanted to do was spend time with her son before doing her homework. Once they got there Kagome walked in said hello to every one and held her son. She was brought back to reality when she heard Mr. Takahashi say, "Everything is ready all you have to do is move into your new home. It's at 361 Tama street."

"I'll move in over the weekend. Mama I'm going home to study." she replied.

"Ok dear...Sango going with you?" Robin asked.

"No...I'm dropping her off." Inuyasha's voice was heard.

"Whatever...bye mama...good evening." Kagome said before walking ahead of him.

Once in the car Inuyasha and Kagome staid quiet. It wasn't until after Kagome noticed that they were not going to her house when she said, "Where are we going?"

"I though you'd like to see the house...you know to chose what goes where." he answered.

"Whatever...we can't stay long." Kagome replied. 'Why is he acting as if nothing happened?' she thought.

Kagome was glad to see that the house that was bought for them was big enough for the three to them and small enough for it to be cozy. Kagome walked in to see a living room about the same size as her mother's and a larger kitchen. She walked up the stairs and found a bath room and only two bed rooms. She figured the smaller one would go to her son so she should let him see the room.

"What do you think sweet heart?" Kagome asked.

"Is it mine?" Shippo asked.

"Yup...do you like it?" Inuyasha answered.

"I like it! Mommy thank you!" Shippo yelled.

"Oi...I got it too." Inuyasha half whined.

"Thank you daddy!" Shippo yelled.

"We have to get going...I have home work." Kagome said.

"Yeah, let's go runt." Inuyasha said.

"But I want to stay." he cried.

"We'll come back this weekend to set up your room honey." Kagome replied.

"But...ok." he said once he saw his mother's, 'Do as I say.' look.

Kagome strapped Shippo into his car seat before claiming out and getting in the passengers side. Once they got home Shippo ran in the house to play with Sota while Kagome and Inuyasha stood out side in outer silence. Finally after growing tried of the tension Kagome said, "Good night Inuyasha." before moving to open the door. However Kagome froze when she heard Inuyasha say, "I'm sorry."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "Excuse me?"

"I said I'm sorry, I'm sorry for losing control and hurting you." he said.

"Don't worry about it...I healed my self." Kagome replied.

"Are you mad?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, at some pint I was but for some strange reason I can't stay mad at you for long." Kagome answered.

"Oh...umm...I'll pick you up tomorrow." Inuyasha replied.

"Ok...night." Kagome said while kissing the side of his face before walking inside to find her son.

After putting him to sleep and cleaning the room Kagome turned on a small lamp and began to do her homework. Her son was sound asleep while she was about to spend most of the night doing homework. 'Damn...I should have staid in study hall...Inuyasha I guess I have always loved you...but I'm not just ready to say it just yet.' she thought as she got up to stretch. So far she was barely done with two assignments and needed four more to go. 'I'm sleeping in all my classes' tomorrow.' she thought angrily.

**A/N: Well this chapter is done and other with and I hope you like the story so far. It's about to get a whole lot interesting so please don't stop reading my fic. Please send your reviews!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Weeks passed and Kagome had yet to be bothered by Haku. The most he would do was stared at her with lust filled eyes. Kagome hated it but there was nothing she could do about it. Soon weeks turned to months and it was now a week till the schools winter bal. Kagome and Inuyasha were going as a couple, so were Sango and Miroku.

"Come on Kagome! We have to go and buy the dresses now!" Sango yelled from the halls entrance.

"Hold on! I forgot something in my class!" she yelled back hoping to find the room unlocked and her stuff.

"Fine! Just hurry up!" Sango yelled before going to the parking lot and to start the car.

Kagome walked down the halls hoping she wasn't too late. Once she got to her room she thank the gods above that is was open. After getting her things she walked out and ran down the alls to meet up with Sango. However she damned the gods when she was pulled in to a dark corner and held just like she was held that night. That was when she heard Haku's mistakable voice say, "Finally they leave you alone."

"Let me go. Haku." she hissed.

"Not in this life time pet." he growled before he slammed her against the wall. He held both of her hands down and raked his left hand claws ever her scars.

"Haku I will not tell you again. Let go!" she yelled while trying to blast him off of her. Kagome was shocked and surprised that her miko power had no effect on him.

"Surprised? Be a good girl and may be I won't do you just yet." Haku's husky voice rang in her ear.

"NO!" she yelled as she tapped into her silver flame and threw him off of her before running out. She was 100 sure that if she would have staid she would have not hesitated to kill him.

Kagome got in the care and acted as if nothing had just happened. Sango didn't notice anything wrong so she didn't ask what kept her. After shopping and buying the perfect dresses Sango dropped Kagome off at her house before going home. Kagome had no idea that Inuyasha had gotten home early so she didn't bother to hide Haku's scent on her. As soon as she closed the door she heard Inuyasha's angry voice ask, "What is HIS scent doing on you?"

"Look he didn't touch me so calm down. He tried it but I kicked his ass before leaving with Sango." she answered.

"Mommy! Daddy made dinner!" Shippo yelled before jumping into her arms.

"You know how to cook?" Kagome asked as she raised her eye brow.

"Yeah...come on its getting cold." he said, 'That bastard better not dare approach her while we're dancing.' he thought angrily.

"Ok let's put my dress away first." she replied.

"Feh...just hurry up." he was heard say.

Soon the week flew by and it was the night of the dance. Kagome and Sango were in Sango's room getting dressed while Shippo was playing video games with Sota. Kagome was just about ready but Sango wasn't. Inuyasha and Miroku were invited into the small home to wait. Finally after ten minutes of waiting they heard Kagome say, "We're ready." as their foot steps were heard.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku were left breathless at the sight of their girlfriends. Sango wore a black off the shoulder that fitted her curves perfectly. She had some red and pink eye shadow that helped add attention to her. Miroku walked over to Sango and said, "You look beautiful...you take my breath away."

"Thanks, you don't look half bad you're self." Sango replied.

"I try." he joked lightly.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was at a lost of words as Kagome was in a blood red dress with matching eye shadow. Her hair was neatly picked up in a formal matter and she looked amazing in his point of view. Kagome walked down and over to Inuyasha and asked, "Well how do I look?"

"You look amazing." he had mange to say.

"Thank you...you look good too...mom we're leaving!" Kagome called out.

"I want some pictures first!" her mother replied as she appeared with a camera at hand.

"Ok" Everyone said.

After taking all the pictures and giving her mother her cell phone number they were off. They all go into two different cars and met up at the entrance of the ball. When they first walked in the music was loud and every one was dancing and having a blast. After finding a table the four sat down.

"This is cool! God why didn't we come before Kagome?" Sango asked as she looked at all the wonderful decorations.

"Geee...I don't know maybe because we never had dates and we were always working." Kagome answered.

"I guess you have a point there." Sango said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"But the important thing is that your here now with me." Miroku said as he tried to cheer her up.

"I guess your right...you feel like dancing?" Sango asked.

"I would love too, see you two later." Miroku said.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked, "Do you want to dance?" while thinking, 'I'll be damned if my girl asks me...what kind of man would I be?'

"Umm...I would love to but I don't know how to dance.' she answered as she tried to hide her blush.

"Well come on, I'll show you." he replied as he stood up.

"I'm going to suck at it." Kagome said as she got up and took his hand.

"Then I'll dance worse then you." he said so that he cold get her over her shyness.

"Fine." she agreed.

Slowly but surly Kagome began to go with the beat and dance to the music. Inuyasha was amazed when Kagome was comfortable enough to dance and grind against him just like Sango was dancing with Miroku. Meanwhile Shippo and Sota were playing ball out side when they were called back in. Both boy ran in and yelled, "Can we please stay out side?"

"No, now get ready for bed." mama Higurashi said as she tried to get the unease feeling in her stomach to go away.

"Fine." both boys said in defeat before they ran up the stairs.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." she called out as she walked back into the kitchen and picked up the phone. Just as she had fished dialing the number there was a knock on the door so she hung up and walked over to the door and opened it. There in front of her was a handsome boy standing and smiling. She gave him a small smile and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry does Yuka live here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry dear but you have the worn house...would you like to call her?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she opened the door father to allow him to walk in.

"Thank you...I'm very sorry to have bothered you." he said kindly.

"It's alright dear...the phone is in the kitchen." she replied before walking up the stairs and told the boys to be still and quiet. When she came back down she made sure to bring a basket of dirty cloth to wash. She was spooked when she heard him say, "Thank you...Ms? What is your name Ms?"

"Oh it's Ms. Higurashi and your welcome. Is everything alright?" she replied.

"Yes...everything is fine." as an evil grin began to form on his face.

"I think you should leave now." she said gently as she let very little miko energy out.

"Ha your daughter is stronger...however I would like to speak to her myself. Where is she?" he growled as he sharpened his claws.

"Haku...but how?" she asked as she tried to use more energy.

"I have my ways...now get a hold of Kagome." Haku ordered before throwing her into the kitchen. As she dialed her daughters' number she heard his say, "Tell her I'm here and you along with your son will die if she doesn't come to me."

Kagome had been dancing when she felt her phone go off. She kissed Inuyasha and send home to get some punch while she left to the bath room to pick up her phone. Once she picked up the phone she listened to what her mother said before saying, "Ok...I'll be home in a bit to take Shippo home."

"Dear you shouldn't ruin Inuyasha's run time. Just have him get a ride from Sango and Miroku." her mother told her daughter.

"Ok...well just get Shippo ready and I'll be there in ten minutes." Kagome said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ok...be safe." her mother said before hanging up.

Once Ms. Higurashi placed the phone down, she was thrown across the room before she was kicked in the rid cage. Haku slowly walked over to the woman and lifted her head up by pulling on her hair. "You little bitch...where is he? Call my son." he growled in anger.

"He will never be your son." she replied as she refused to answer his question.

Before he could even slap her across the face Haku felt a sharp pain on his back. He turned and grew as wide eyed as he dropped the women he had hit. There at the top of the stairs was his son along with a human boy holding some arrows and a bow. He pulled out the arrow and growled out, "Fine...if you want to play we'll play...then we're going home Shippo."

"Get out!" both boys yelled as they got ready to fight with what little they knew about self defenses. 'Hurry up sis.' Sota thought as he tried to protect his mother and nephew.

**A/N: Told you it would get better, any way please send your reviews and let me know how you like the story so far. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Kagome got out of the car and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Inuyasha wasn't too happy about being left behind but she wanted some of the fancy cups they were allowing students to take so he promised he'd get her one. Kagome walked in and was shocked. Both her mother and brother lay limp on the floor bleeding and out cold. She quickly ran to them and healed there wounds before calling the police.

"Hello...yes my family was attacked and they lost a lot of blood. We are at the Higurashi shrine...no I was out please hurry." Kagome said as she healed the last of there wounds. "No, I stopped the bleeding...I'm a miko but I want them to go for a check up please hurry." Kagome said before hanging up and running up the stairs.

Just as she was about to get some clothing to change she heard her son call her. She only had time to se a very sacred Shippo sitting on her bed crying before the world around her want black. Haku picked Kagome up and tried to get his son only to be shocked by the miko energy of the protection charm. He tried it again only he used Kagome's body to get through the barrier. Once he had both his son and the girl he took his leave.

The police arrived and found no one but the two victims on the floor. As they drove to the hospital they dialed Inuyasha's cell phone number which was found by the house phone. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha had just been walking out when Inuyasha's phone rang, he picked up and said, "If you're already at home...what?!...Ok I'll be right there as soon as I can." Once he hung up Inuyasha turned to Sango and Miroku and said, "Mom and Sota are at the hospital."

"What?!" Sango yelled already starting to beak down as the memory of the family came back to her.

"Where's Kagome and Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"I think there their...let's hurry." Inuyasha growled as he began to dial a number.

"You can't make a call now! We have to go!" Sango yelled.

"I'm calling my brother." Inuyasha replied calmly as he waited for him to pick up. After a couple of rings he heard the phone pick up and his brother's voice say, "What is it brother?"

"Have mom and dad get to the hospital...Haku go to Sota and Ms. Higurashi." Inuyasha replied.

"Where are Shippo and Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We are hoping she is at the hospital with them." Inuyasha answered.

"We'll see you there." he heard Sesshomaru reply before the line went dead.

Once they got to the hospital Inuyasha and Sango filled out all the paper work. After an hour of waiting they were allowed to see the two. When they had just entered the hospital Rin, Sesshomaru and both parents stepped on the fourth floor and heard a loud crash before they heard a girl's voice yell out, "No!"

The four ran into the room to find a very piss almost raging Inuyasha and Sango on the floor in tears. Sesshomaru and his father went to try to calm Inuyasha while Rin and her mother-in-law went to tend to Sango. As Sesshomaru and he's father grew closer to Inuyasha they heard a deeper form of his voice growl out, "Stay...away." as he barley held on to his humanity.

"Calm down brother...you must have a clear head." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Calm...clear mind...how the hell would you feel if it were YOUR SON and RIN!" Inuyasha yelled as his grip on his humanity broke which cause his eyes to turn a red color that longed to kill and the smell of fresh blood.

"Inuyasha!" both his parents yelled at him.

"What?...I'm going to find my mate and my pup so fuck off!" he roared before storming out of the room in a blood lust mood. 'I will find who took them and when I find him I will kill him.' his inner demon raged.

Kagome slowly began to wake up and found herself in an unfamiliar room. She turned to her side and quickly pulled her son into her arms. She looked for any signs as to where she was but before she even had a chance to move she heard foot steps walking to the door and stop. That's when she head a girls voice say, "So what now brother? I already injected her with the miko binding poison so it should last for half the day."

"Good...what of the boy? Did you test his blood?" Haku's voice was heard.

"Yes, he is your son and a full blooded demon. So now what brother?" the girl asked.

'He will not have my son and I will never be his...Kinata help me! Inuyasha find me!' her mind yelled as she quickly tried to sleep peacefully with her son.

"Now I will make her mine." he replied. Haku walked in and found his soon to be wife and his son sleeping peacefully. He began to claim into bed and before he could pulled her to him he was kicked out of bed and kicked in the rid cage. Kagome sat at a corner and waited for him to get up. Kagome held the charm she had made for her son and tried to reach out to Kinata. Just as Haku was about to slap her, he was blown back and slammed against the wall as a barrier was formed around the two.

"Little bitch...how are you able to do this?" Haku growled as he struggled to get up.

"You honestly think I wouldn't have another priestess bless this protection charm? Haku you really or naive." she spoke in a cold voice.

"Brother...is everything alright?" the same voice form before was heard before a girl fox demon entered the room. Her ears were pointed and her features were the same as those of her brother only she was a lot more mature.

"Hey Mayu...this is your soon to be sister." Haku greeted.

"Why can she still use her miko powers?" Mayu asked.

"Fuck off bitch." Kagome hissed.

"What the hell is up your ass...the cops better not find you because if they barge into my house I'll kill you." Mayo hissed.

"Whatever...let's get some food...I'll be back pet." Haku said as the two left the room.

'Kinata...Inuyasha hurry the fuck up.' Kagome thought as she held her son close to her. He had no bruise or cuts what so ever. She was amazed that Haku did nothing to him when it was clear that Shippo had attacked. 'My brave boy...even if you are the only one kept safe I will be happy.' she thought sadly.

Kinata had been speeding down the roads in search of her cousin when she spotted Inuyasha. She pulled over and ran over to him. He was well dressed but anyone with eyes could see the wanted to be left alone. Once she got close enough she asked, "Where is she? Where is Shippo?"

"They're gone...Haku took them so now he will die." a demonic voice answered her before she was held by the throat. He let out a smile of pure evil and added, "Now tell me where she is."

"Damn it Inuyasha! Get a hold of your self! Kagome and Shippo don't need a blood thirsty monster finding them...now let go" she growled before burning his hand.

"And you don't seem to get it...I don't care...I just want them back." his demonic voice said as it was clear that he was in pure rage.

"Then let go...and we'll go and get the." Kinata stated.

"Fine...but Haku is mine." he growled as he dropped her and acted as if she hadn't tried to purify him.

Kinata and Inuyasha both climbed into the car. Once Inuyasha was seated and buckled in she drove to the hospital. She had managed to convince Inuyasha that if they got Sango and Miroku to help then he would get to Haku faster. Kinata entered the hospital and went to the forth floor room 206 as she had been interfered. After greeting every one she turned to Sango and Miroku and said, "Let's go."

"Go where? I need to stay here." Sango spoke weakly.

"We need to get Kagome back...let's go." she whispered while having a barrier around the three.

"What about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"He's in the car waiting for us." Kinata answered.

"Let's go...I will need to pick up a change of cloth." Sango said.

"There's no time." Kinata said, "My protective barrier is growing weaker as we speak." she added.

"Fine." both Sango and Miroku said.

Once the barrier was lowered he the three said good bye to everyone and left. Sesshomaru would have staid if it weren't for his father urging him to followed them. Once they got in the car Sango and Miroku turned and saw that Inuyasha was still the same. He still longed for blood. He longed for the blood of the man who had taken his family from him.

It had been hours since that girl Mayu and Haku had left the room. Kagome wanted to see where it was that they had injected her so she placed her sleeping boy down and stepped out of the barrier and checked the doors for a bath room. After she had gone to the rest room she stepped out and began to walk over to her sleeping boy who was now waking up.

Before Kagome could even get closer to it she was thrown back and slammed her head against the well. Kagome looked up and found that the girl Mayu had managed to enter the room while she had been washing her hands. Mayu grinned at the girl evilly before saying, "Your not getting back in there."

"Like hell I won't...now move." Kagome hissed as she got up as best as she could with the pain on her head.

"No at least not until my brother gets back." Mayu stated.

"Now where did that bastard go?" Kagome asked.

"That bastard went to get a useful tool." Haku's voice was heard from behind her.

Kagome turned around and was surprised with who was with him. The woman standing next to her smiled with pure joy before she said, "Surprised to see me Higurashi?"

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger but you'll just have to read the next chapter if you want to know what happens next. Please review!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

"Kikiyo...what the hell are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she backed away knowing full well what she could dot to her.

"I'm here to help my buddy Haku to get you. In return I get Inuyasha all to myself." she answered as she took a step forward.

"Finally...I'm done baby sitting...Haku make sure you clean up when your done." Mayu said before walking out.

Once Mayu was no longer in her way Kagome ran into the barrier and picked up her now terrorized boy. She kept her eyes on both Haku and Kikiyo as they entered the room and locked the door behind them. Haku was grinning like a mad man while Kikiyo looked over joined. Once Kagome couldn't take it she said, "If you don't let us go you will die."

"And who exactly is going to kill us? Kikiyo placed a barrier around my home so your dog won't be able to fine you." Haku said as he lay down on the bed.

"Now how about you come out like a good girl and I promise I won't let your son see what Haku is going to do to you." Kikiyo said as she approached the barrier.

"Mommy...where's daddy?" Shippo asked which made maters a lot worst for her.

"What?! That mutt of a half breed is not your father I am! And now you will listen to me!" Haku yelled.

"Mommy!" Shippo yelled as he began to cry.

"Shippo honey...stay in here...I'm going to settle this." Kagome said.

"No!" he yelled as he held onto her chest.

"Kikiyo break the damn thing." Haku growled.

"Sorry...guess your time is up." Kikiyo said before she placed her hand on the barrier and with in minutes is shattered leaving a very helpless Shippo. Kagome had quickly placed her son down and punched Kikiyo in the face.

"I said stay back." Kagome hissed as she took a fighting stance.

"Who'd ever thought you'd like it rough pet." Haku said as he got up.

'Inuyasha hurry!' Kagome yelled in her mind one last time before she began the fight. Kinata had just stopped at a red light when the felt it...the barrier was shattered. With out a care she passed the red light and followed the know auras. After the shock wore off Sango asked, "What the hell is going one?"

"Someone shattered the barrier...Kagome needs us now." Kinata explained which only fueled Inuyasha's thrust for blood.

"What about Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"He's safe...for now...but we have to be fast." Kinata replied.

Shippo had turned to reach his mother but he found him self unable to move. 'He looked up and saw that Kikiyo was the one that kept him form doing so. Kagome had just knocked Haku back when she saw her son. She turned to Kikiyo and yelled, "Get away form him!"

"I suggest you watch your opponent." was all Kikiyo said before Kagome was pulled back and slammed onto the bed.

"Kikiyo hold this bitch down while I speak with my son." Haku ordered.

"Sure." she said sweetly.

Kikiyo quickly paralyzed Kagome and let Shippo move. Before he had a chance to do any thing he was held by the back of the neck. Shippo want limp as he heard Haku say, "I am your father so you will do as I say...now go down stairs while your mother and I talk." Haku than dropped him on to the floor before walking over to the bed.

"No!" Shippo yelled as he got up and threw a fox fire.

"Cute...now do as I say!" Haku growled as he blocked the attack and slapped him.

Shippo was sent flying across the room and was knocked out by the force. Kikiyo picked the child up and left the room. Once she was down stairs she healed the child's wounds and let him sleep. Mean while Kagome had managed to get free and was now on the defense.

"Now, now my pet...it was only to disciple him!" Haku yelled.

"I can't wait to kill you." She said as she took advantage and began to pound him in. Kagome had managed to break h is noise, one finger and give a black eye before she was thrown off.

Mayu had gotten home only when she heard what was going on she quickly threw the girl off of her brother before giving a sift kick in the rid cage. Mayu broke two rids. Once Haku was up he turned to his sister and said, "I could of token her."

"Shut it! Just mark her and get the hell out of my house!" Mayu yelled.

"I'm your brother! Please for give me sis...I'm sorry." Haku pleased.

"Whatever...just keep it..." before Mayu could finish there was a loud there was a crash heard from down stairs. Mayu turned to her brother and said, "Hurry up." before leaving there two alone once again.

Mayu walked down stairs and found the front door kicked in. Kikiyo was standing up over the child as both girls stared at the people who had entered her house. There were two Inu-demons and two humans. Mayu let out a growl and said, "Leave my home."

"Shove it bitch we came here for Kagome." Sango hissed.

"Kikiyo get rid of the two humans." Mayu ordered.

"I'll get the miko bitch, Sango get Shippo while Miroku gets the bitch. Inuyasha get Kagome." Kinata said as if they hadn't heard what Mayu said.

Inuyasha merely gave a nod and was about to jump up when he was kept back by a barrier. Kinata walked over to Kikiyo and stared at the miko witch who dared hurt her family. Kikiyo stood as if she were the smartest person alive.

"Big mistake...now had over my baby cousin." Kinata growled as she stepped closer to the barrier.

"Why should I listen to someone who can't even hurt me?" Kikiyo shot back.

"Because you don't know me!" Kinata said as she touched the barrier with her claw. Before Kikiyo could mock her, her barrier was broken and dissolved. Inuyasha had already jumped up while Miroku began his fight with Mayu.

"Who are you?" Kikiyo asked.

"I'm Kinata Midoriko..." she answered before blasting her away form Shippo.

Sango quickly reached for her nephew and looked him over. He had a bruised lip and dry blood but other ways he was fine. She was enraged when she saw the dry blood that she held him close to her as she joined Miroku against Mayu. Every one froze when they heard a male's voice in agonizing pain. Mayu ran up the stairs and found her brother beheaded on the ground while Inuyasha held the girl.

"You bastard!" Mayu yelled but before she could even attack the spaced out half demon she was knocked unconscious and thrown away. Sesshomaru turned to his brother and watched as his tears ran freely down the side of his face. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and said, "You have to get her to a hospital."

"Sesshomaru...what if I lose her? What will I do?" a broken Inuyasha asked.

"Just go...I'll get the others." he stated.

Once Inuyasha was long gone, Sesshomaru walked down stairs and found a knocked out miko and there very worried people. Once Miroku and Sango caught sight of Sesshomaru they walked over to him and eyed him. Before Sesshomaru could even say a word Sango fell to tears knowing that something had happened to her sister. Miroku held Sango while Kinata waited for any news. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and said, "Haku injured Kagome badly...Inuyasha already took Kagome and they will be waiting for us there."

As Inuyasha ran faster then any full demon could his Kagome was fighting to live. Once of the broken rids had priced a vein so she was now bleeding. The blood was rushing into her lungs. 'I have to do something...Kagome please don't die.' he thought. He then remembered what he had seen and felt no guilt for what he had none.

**Flash Back. **

Inuyasha had entered the room and found Haku over his Kagome with her clothing cut open. She was crying and coughing out blood. Once he saw that his demon side had no mercy. He threw Haku off and punched him. He broke five rids and noise before he finally slit his throat. The moment he saw Kagome struggling to live he froze. She was in pain and he could do nothing but watch as the one person he truly loved die.

**End of Flash back. **

Once he arrived at the hospital, the doctors quickly got to work. After they had stopped the bleeding and took out all of the blood form her lungs before placing her in a room on the seventh floor. She was put in intensive care since doctors didn't think she would make it.

"Daddy...Daddy!" Shippo yelled as he recognized his fathers face once he woke up. He clung to his father and cried.

"Shh...It's ok Shippo...you want to see mommy?" Inuyasha said as he got the child to calm down.

"Yes! Mommy!" Shippo yelled.

"Ok but you have to be very quiet." Inuyasha answered.

"Sesshomaru why do things still feel so wrong?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry Rin...everything is going to be alright." Sesshomaru answered as he held his mate.

Inuyasha and Shippo walked into the room and found Kagome sleeping. She was on a machine to help her live. Shippo turned to Inuyasha and began to cry. That night all they did as son and Father sat by the most important woman in their life and cried.

**A/N: Will she die? Will she live? What do you think I should do? Just kidding any way I hope you like the ending and please send me your reviews! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the next chapter which will be the ending. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

It had been a week since that day and Kagome was still asleep. When doctors tried to see if she could live without the machines they found that she couldn't. Shippo staid at his grandmothers house and did nothing but cry. Everyone wasn't sure if she would make it out alive. Inuyasha was the only one that still had hope. He staid at the hospital day and night, not wanting to miss it when his love woke up. He had just locked the door start changing when her heart monitor crashed. Inuyasha quickly ran to her side and pulled out the breathing tube as well as the IV's and other needles that were place.

'Please don't give up love...I will save you.' Inuyasha thought as he cut his wrist and placed it in her mouth. As the blood rushed down her throat he could feel her starting to heal. After a short while her eyes snapped open to reveal blood red colored eye. She was changing and couldn't control the new demon side to her. He called out to his urging it to come out.

**(A/N: The physical appearance doesn't change. She just gets the strength of a demon.) **

"Kagome...stop it." he said as he tried desperately to control his inner demon.

"No..." she growled out.

"Kagome...Shippo is worried." he said as he hoped that the mention of her son would calm her down. And just as h e thought it did, Kagome slowly closed her eyes and passed out just as the door was being banged on. Inuyasha opened the door and saw her doctor standing in shock.

"What happened? What did you do?" The doctor demanded as he and a nurse walked into check her vitals.

"She was about to die but I saved her...I want her out so give me the release forms." Inuyasha growled.

"First we have to run some tests before we can release her so that would take four hours to complete." the doctor replied as he had the nurse preparers a needle.

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"We are only going to drew some blood..." the doctor answered as he cleaned the area of skin where then he was going to drew blood from.

Before the needle even made contact with her skin a hand snapped and broke the needle. The doctor watched in shock as Kagome, whom was very weak for the strength to not only move but had the speed to stop him. He watched as he eyes opened to reveal the same blood red color as before. She let go slowly and said, "I'm signing out now." in a very dangerous voice.

"I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi but you can't just leave." the doctor stated.

"It wasn't a request...it WAS a demand." she growled as she began to glow a dangerous blue color as she got up.

"Yes of course...I'll have the forms ready for you to sign." he said before running out.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in an unsure tone.

"Get me my cloths...I want my son." Kagome said in a demonic tone.

'Shit...she's still enraged...ok I'll get her Shippo and hopefully she'll calm down.' he thought. "I'll check you out while you get dressed. "There's some cloth in there." he told her.

"Fine." was all she said.

While Kagome got changed Inuyasha called his brother and gave had him take Shippo, Sango, Sota, Kinata and Robin to there house. Once every thing was said and done Inuyasha drove a very scary Kagome to his house. Once they got there she jumped out and ran to the family room. There Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father stood ready to fight while Kinata and Sota, Sango, Miroku and Robin were in a barrier. Kagome stopped and stared at the seen before her. 'They will n to keep me from my pup.' she raged in side.

"We won't let you near Shippo until you change back." Inuyasha spoke from behind her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Shippo yelled as he tried to get out of his aunts hold.

"No one can keep me from my pup." she growled before she attacked Inuyasha. In one shift moment she had Inuyasha on the floor by his brother and father. She walked over in front of Kinata and said, "Lower it now."

"No...I won't let it until you transform now." Kinata growled.

"Have it your way." she said before she tried to touch the barrier. Before her hand could even go up she was thrown against the wall and pinned by Riku and Sesshomaru. Kagome let out a warning growl but when they did not move she blasted them back forming them to be shocked by the barrier. Once they were on the floor she saw Inuyasha, Sota, Sango and Miroku ready to fight. "I've had enough!" she yelled.

Before any one could stop her Kagome had shattered the barrier without even touching it. Before any one could make a move she had them all paralyzed but her son. She smiled at her pup and said, "Come here Shippo."

"Mommy!" Shipp yelled in tears and joy as he ran to his mothers' side. Everyone watched in horror not knowing what the full blooded hanyou would do to the child. Once she had him in her arms she felt something missing, so she turned to Inuyasha and called to his inner demon. Everyone was shocked when they saw that Inuyasha had lost it for no reason. 'Pup...mate...den...safe.' Kagome thought as she finally began to relax.

"Kagome!" her mother yelled.

"She's finally calm." a voice was heard.

"Sota...I told you to stay out." Riku roared.

"And I had told you all she would want her family...look." she replied with the same amount of anger.

Everyone watched as Kagome slowly became back to normal. Inuyasha however was a different story. He looked at everyone for any sudden moments ready to protect his family. She was weak and wanted nothing more but to feel safe, protected and loved. Shippo and Kagome soon fell asleep in his arms. Just as someone tried to approach them a barrier of both her power and Inuyasha's demonic energy went up.

"Holly shit." Kinata said enable to believe that her cousin who had briefly given this kind of power could mix it up and control t better then what she could.

"I think we should leave them be." Robin stated.

"Yes, indeed, let's go to the pool." Riku said as he tried to ignore the pain the felt.

After they were gone Inuyasha allowed the barrier to go down and made his way to his room. There they laid in bed holding both his son and soon to be wife until he feel asleep. As he lost his hold on the world around him he put the barrier up and joined his family in sleep. Hour's later Kagome slowly began to wake up. She felt like her self but something else was there. She opened her eyes and didn't recognize the room so she quickly placed a barrier up. She then heard a light chuckle before she heard Inuyasha's demonic voice say, "Your home...you really need to relax mate."

"Inuyasha...where's Shippo?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"Mommy! Daddy said we could go out today!" Shippo was heard as he came into her view of sight.

"Did he now? Well we might go but if your father doesn't change then we won't be coming with us." she said playfully.

Inuyasha let out a low growl that send shivers down her spine before she heard him say, "Not until we get home."

"Fine...come on honey let's go see grandmamma." Kagome said.

"No!" Shippo yelled as he clung to his father. "Nana wouldn't let me see you." he said sadly.

As soon as those words were out her demon raged and came out. Kagome held her son close to her as she let the demonic Inuyasha wrap his arms around her. She let out a playful growl before saying, "Let's go tell everyone that we're leaving."

"Fine by me." Inuyasha said as he turned to look at his son to ask, "Does that sound good to you runt?"

"Yes!" Shippo yelled not caring how they had changed only that they were there.

Everyone had been sitting down and talking when they felt a huge amount of power getting closer to them. Sesshomaru stood ready to defend along side his father, Miroku and Sango. Kinata however was completely relaxed and just waited for her cousin to enter the room. There before them stood the family in question, they all were all in each others arms ready to leave. The moment Sesshomaru and his father took a step forward the was the moment the same barrier if not stronger went up. Kinata got Kagome to look at her before she slowly got up and bared her neck.

"Kinata come here." Inuyasha's cold demonic voice was heard as he removed his arms from Kagome. Kinata slowly walked over and kneeled down.

Inuyasha let out a growl to see if she'd challenge him. When she did nothing he grabbed her by the throat and waited to see if she'd fight back. After two minutes he let her go and allowed her to follow them into the barrier. Once that was done Kagome's cold demonic voice was heard say, "We're going home and we are dropping off Kinata so leave us be."

"But you must stay in those forms...they will take complete control of you do." Riku said.

Kagome easily pushed her demon back and was back to normal to say, "We have complete control, now we'll see guy's later." with that said the four of them left the house.

**Fast Forward to Graduation Day **

"And coagulations to you all...now you may set out into your future to success." the principle finished his speech.

All the senior stood up and yelled in joy as they were free from having school. They were free to live as they wanted while others were free to live with there new family. As Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to there families hand in hand their son ran at the two. Two months after Kagome had been taken they were married to ensure that nothing would happen again. Kinata smiled at her cousin before saying, "What you going to do now?"

"I am going to go to college and live with my family...you?" Kagome answered happily.

"Don't know...auntie Robin where is the party going to be at?" Kinata replied.

"At Inuyasha's new house...Kagome are you sure it's fine." Robin said.

"Yes, we'll meet you there...let's go." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked over to the now car.

"They really were meant to be together." Sango said more to her self then anyone around her.

"Yes, they are truly meant to find each other through out eternity."

"Mommy am I going to get a brother or sister?" Shippo asked as they drove home.

"Umm...I don't know...but I'll let you know soon honey." Kagome answered a she eyed her mate with lust filled eyes.

"Really...well maybe we should rush home." Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes lets..." she growled. 'Finally...my family is safe and my nightmare is over. I may have never planed on being a young mother but it all worked out for the best.' Kagome thought happily as she was finally able to let go of the past that had hunted her for years.

**The End**

**A/N:I hope you liked it and please let me know how you liked the ending. **


End file.
